New Quirky Students of Class 1-C
by Jinova108
Summary: An AU where the Hero Course has added another Classroom: 1-C. This is just their debut in U.A. as their combat against the students of Class 1-A. Takes place before the USJ Attack.
1. Introductions

New Quirky Students of 1-C

Chapter 1: Introductions

It was currently the weekend after the first week of class at the prestigious U.A. High School. All of the students have gone back to their homes, to rest up for the next week. The teachers, on the other hand, were all in the meeting room. They were currently sitting with Principal Nezu in the center. In the background, there was only the sound of the ticking clock.

"Sorry to call you in on a fine weekend." Nezu apologized.

"There's no problem, sir." Thirteen replied. "But we would like to know why you called all of us in."

"No offense, but you usually only call one of us when you want to talk about something." Present Mic added.

"Yes, I do." Nezu responded. "But this concerns all of you, so I thought it might be easier to address all of you simultaneously."

All of the teachers settled down, and then Nezu began.

"As you know, we have received an overwhelming number of applicants this year." He started.

"Yes." Snipe agreed. "And some of those students proved to be more than what they appeared to be."

All of the teachers, especially All Might, all had to agree on that mark. The entrance exam was meant to show the stats of the students that applied to U.A. The most noteworthy examples were Katsuki Bakugo, who, despite his rough demeanor, scored the highest out of everybody, placing first, and Izuku Midoriya, who, unbeknownst to the students, scored zilch on his points, but scored high with his rescue points. With a Quirk that All Might himself passed down himself nonetheless.

"With that said, it is quite disappointing that some of the students that could've made it were cut short, even if it's by a hair's width." Nezu went on. "So, I would like to propose something."

Nezu paused for dramatic effect. All of the teachers leaned forward. They were very intrigued by what Nezu had in store for them all.

"How about we add another Hero Course Class?" Nezu finally revealed.

At first, the teachers didn't know how to respond, and so they began to whisper among themselves. After a bit of discussion, the teachers began to ask questions.

"But, Principal Nezu." Cementoss said. "The year has already started. How could we add this class when we know that the students of this class will be behind in terms of material?"

"I took that into consideration when I made this decision." Nezu responded. "The students will be studying the material that they'll miss on their own. Thus, by the time this class is established, they'll be all caught up with the material."

"Speaking of which…" Midnight spoke up. "Have you chosen the students that would fill the slot for this class?"

"Yes. 20 students." Nezu smiled.

"Great… more nuisances…" Aizawa groaned to himself.

"Principal Nezu." Thirteen asked. "If you don't mind me asking, what made you make this decision?"

"Well, as you all know, the Villain community have slowly escalated their activities as of late." Nezu replied. "If we could just bump out more graduates from here, the world just might become a safer."

The teachers had to agree on that much. Unbeknownst to the students, the Villain underground have made finally begun to make their moves on the world. It was only a matter of time before they set sights on a much bigger target.

"Principal Nezu?" Power Loader asked. "How have you chosen the students for this class?"

"Well, I took a look at all of the students' applications, even those that were through recommendations." Nezu replied. "I just simply chose the top 20 that would be best suited and well-backed with their applications."

"Any other questions?" He asked. "Or objections?"

The teachers slowly talked amongst themselves again. But after a bit, they had nothing else to say about this decision. So, they quieted down and responded one by one.

"No complaints here." Present Mic said.

"We respect your decision, Principal Nezu." The teachers one by one all said.

Nezu then closed his eyes, and breathed in. He then stood up from his chair and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" Aizawa asked.

"It's time I introduced you to the homeroom teacher of this class." Nezu replied.

He then reached the doorknob, and opened the door. Then, a dark figure entered the room. It was a man, just a bit taller than Midnight. His hair was black, and his eyes were true blue. The teachers studied the man that stood before them, as if they had never seen this man before. However, All Might know who this is. With a quick spill of blood, he came up to greet the man.

"My, my!" He smiled. "It's been a while, old friend!"

"Same goes for you, All Might, sir." The man smiled back.

"All Might, you know him?" Aizawa asked.

"Yes." All Might replied. "And considering his status, this class is in good hands."

He patted the man on his shoulder, and then sat back down. Nezu closed the door behind him, and stood next to man.

"Let me introduce him for those who don't know." He said. "His name is Ryusei Yukaru, but the Hero community might know him better as…"

Nezu announced the man's Hero Name and Alias, and that got the teachers to realize who the man was. Once the teachers all stood up one by one to greet Ryusei, Nezu then made the announcement.

"Alright." He declared, handing out papers to all of the teachers, including Ryusei. "I'll shall make the arrangements for this class."

With that said, the meeting was over. All of the teachers slowly trickled out of the meeting room. Nezu went back to his desk and began to look over the paperwork.

Ryusei, the new homeroom teacher, looked at the student resumes he received. On top of that stack, was the class's designation. Written in all large letters, was Class 1-C.

"Alright…" He whispered to himself. "Let's Say Go!"

All Might chuckled from behind him.

'He's still saying that, huh?' He thought as he walked in the opposite direction.

 **Shizukesa ga shimikomu you de iki wo tometa gozen goji  
** (All Might stands triumphantly with light being shone upon him.)

 **Hijou kaidan de tsume wo kamu asu wa docchi da? THE DAY HAS COME  
** (Then, Star Saber appears behind him. All Might turns around to see him.)  
(When the guitar solo goes in, it cuts to individual shots of the students of Class 1-C.)

 **Keshite akenai yoru mo furitsuzukete yamanai ame mo**  
(Class 1-A are having fun together, all walking together towards U.A.)

 **Kono roku demo nai sekai ni wa arunda yo  
** (Class 1-A then stops as they were faced with a group of students, Class 1-C, who were walking in from the other direction.)

 **Sukoshi mo hen de wa nai no madoromi ni ashi wo torareteru**  
(The background fades to white, leaving both classes in a white void.)

 **Anata wo semeteiru wake ja nainda yo**  
(Class 1-A looks on at Class 1-C, with Class 1-C doing the same at Class 1-A.)

 **Hitori kuusou ni asobu soko de omoi egaita koto made hajiru no kai?  
** (Daisuke steps forward slowly. He then flips out his DiEnd Blaster and fires off a shot. The screen flashes at he fires the shot.)

 **Karamiau meikyuu meikyuu soredemo yuku to iu no?  
** (Star Saber and Eraserhead look at each other and then down below, where Classes 1-A & 1-C were fighting.)

 **Chiisaki tabibito ga kanaderu hajimari no kane no ne  
** (Class 1-A just charges in with Bakugo taking the lead.)

 **Yukuate mo DON'T KNOW DON'T KNOW hontou wa kowai'n ja nai no?  
** (Sakura jumps into air smiling, Akira puts his arms on fire, Takeru spits into XXR an XXL, Ryotarou slashes with his sword downward, Sento shakes his two Full-Bottles, Fumiko spins her tires on her arms, Jin lunges out like an animal with his arms out.)

 **Fumidasu sono ippo ippo ga kaete yukeru sa THE DAY HAS COME  
** (Daisuke stands up, and fires several blasts.)  
(As the song ends, the other classmates pose: Miku poses with a baton in her hand with Kusaka holding his Kaixa Phone in Blaster mode; Rei and Ginko stand tall with their hands on their hips; Misao gets into a fighting position with Sora floating beside him; Hiromu twirls a small quill in his hands with Kuroto doing some kind of zombie pose beside him; Tsurugi looks back with his tail right next to his face and his back facing the screen with Shotaro rubbing his hands; Kasumi puts her blades across her face with Akaza towering behind her.)  
(To finish off, the whole class picture with Star Saber.)

 _(Several weeks later)_

Despite being a large school, news travels fast within the students. So, the rumor that the Hero Course is getting another class was the buzz as of late. This was especially the case within the Hero Course Class 1-A. It was before class, and the students were taking this chance to discuss what kind of students would be in this new alleged class.

"What kind of Quirks do you think they'll have?" Sato asked.

"Alright!" Kirishima cheered excitedly. "We've got more competition!"

"Why are you saying like that's a good thing?" Ojiro asked.

"Well, the more, the merrier, right?" Kirishima smiled. "They just might make us look good!"

"Whatever the case may be, we have to act civilized with them." Tokoyami stated. "We don't want them to think of us as enemies."

Koda nodded in agreement.

"I just want to meet them!" Uraraka smiled. "This is so exciting!"

She then poked the shoulder of her friend, Izuku "Deku" Midoriya.

"Hey, Izuku!" She asked. "What do you think they'll be like?"

"Well…" Izuku pondered, with his finger on his lips. "We have to assume they were in the entrance exam…"

Just then, a certain loudmouth made Izuku lost his train of thought.

"SHUT UP, WILL YA?!" Bakugo screamed.

The entire class turned their attention to Bakugo, who just pished as he put his feet on the desk.

"So what if this new class brings in new extras?" He remarked harshly. "They won't matter to me!"

Now, Bakugo is quite known for a killing the mood of anyone, and this was quite the case.

"What's your problem, dude?" Kirishima retorted.

Bakugo didn't reply. He just stuffed his hand into his pockets and leaned back on his chair.

Just then, Iida came running in, announcing that homeroom is about to begin. All of the students quickly sat down in their seats as Aizawa slowly entered the classroom.

"Morning, class." He said in his monotone voice.

"Good morning, Mr. Aizawa!" The class all called.

Aizawa sat his papers down on the desk, and scanned the room. He scoffed quietly, and then made his announcement.

"Now, as you all know, there have been rumors going around that there's going to be another Hero Course class." He said. "And I'm here to say this."

The class tensed up. Was there going to be another class, or was it all arouse?

"There is." Aizawa finished. "Starting tomorrow, another Hero Course will be joining us."

All of the students then talked among themselves. A rumor that was actually true? You don't see that every day.

"This would mean extra work for us teachers, but more opportunities for you guys." He said. "With the new students, you guys can test your metal against them."

Iida raised his hand. Aizawa called on him.

"What do you mean, test our metal?" He asked. "Is there going to be a combat training between us?"

"Something like that." Aizawa replied glumly. "Any questions?"

Some hands slowly went up. Aizawa called on them one by one, and answered all of the questions.

"How many students are in this class?" Jiro asked.

"Twenty." Aizawa replied.

"Are their curriculum the same as us, considering that they're starting a bit late?" Momo asked.

"The principal had them study the material on their own, so they won't be behind when they come in tomorrow." Aizawa responded.

"Who's their homeroom teacher?" Tooru asked.

"A guy going by the name of Ryusei Yukaru." Aizawa replied.

"Will they be training with us?" Kaminari asked.

"I already answered that question." Aizawa responded.

Aizawa then clapped his hands. That shushed the class down, with the questions dying down.

"Now, with that out of the way." He moved on. "It's time I introduced you to three of the new students."

Everyone looked puzzled.

"But, I thought they weren't coming in until tomorrow?" Uraraka asked.

"These three were granted special entry." Aizawa replied, motioning the three students over.

One by one, the three students entered. They were very good-looking to say the least. They already had their U.A. uniforms, thus were currently wearing them. One student was a girl, with yellow eyes, and a streaking blue hair that went down her back like a waterfall. She currently had her hands gently placed on her stomach, very formally. She also had a pair of glasses on. Another student, who had his arms crossed, had sunglasses on his head, and his hair was black, with fire orange highlights. The last student looked like a traditional high school student. He had his hands on his sides, and his hair was black.

"These three are of the twenty students that will be joining U.A. tomorrow." Aizawa commented. "Introduce yourselves."

The girl took one step forward. Her hair flapped slowly in the moving motion.

"Nice to meet you all!" She greeted with a smile. "I'm Fumiko Irashigi. Pleased to meet you!"

All of Class 1-A smiled and greeted back, at least one of the students is nice enough. Mineta, on the other hand, was freaking out.

"She's a glasses girl!" He squealed.

Fumiko stepped back, and then the boy with the sunglasses on his head stepped forward. He coughed into his hands for a second, and then began to speak.

"Bonjour à tous." He said in fluent French, surprising everyone. "Je m'appelle Akira. But everyone calls me Hot Rôd."

The students got really confused by what he said.

"Ut… what?" Uraraka uttered.

"Hot _Rôd_!" Akira responded, making an O shape with his hand.

"Hut Rud?" Momo repeated.

" _Hot Rôd_!" Akira repeated.

"Hot. Rod." Aizawa repeated. "It's just his French accent. It just gets in the way."

"Is he French?" Mina asked.

"No, he just likes the accent." Aizawa remarked.

Akira turned his head to Aizawa. He got really triggered when he just said what he did.

"Non, non, non, monsieur! You have it wrong!" Akira corrected. "I _hate_ the accent! But I can't get rid of it! I'm stuck with the accent!"

"Does it look like I care?" Aizawa responded coldly.

Akira scoffed in frustration, and then stepped back. Fumiko stepped forward to speak for him.

"Please excuse him." She replied with a laugh. "He just gets really… _triggered_ … when someone talks to him about his accent."

The students all had a good chuckle with that. Akira pouted and sulked quietly. Then, the final student stepped forward. He scratched the back of his head, and a bit of his hair shot up like a cartoon. He then smiled and looked at Class 1-A.

"What's up, guys?" He asked. "The name's Sento! I'm what you might call a genius physician!"

"Genius physician?" Momo asked.

"Yep." Aizawa added. "Sento was actually interning at the Tokyo Institute of Technology in the Physics department when he was accepted here."

The class awed silently. Even for someone with a Quirk, getting any kind of entry into the Tokyo Institute of Technology was quite hard. You'd have to be incredibly smart just to get along with the people inside.

But with that aside, Sento smirked and backed up.

"So, these three students are of the twenty others that will be joining tomorrow." Aizawa explained. "Try not to start a fuss, alright?"

He eyed Bakugo in particular, who just brushed the warning aside. Then, the three students waved them goodbye, and then left just as the bell rang, signaling the end of the class.

And throughout the rest of the day, unfamiliar faces popped up all over campus. However, they were strictly told not to interact with them until after school. But that moment never came, as all of the new students just disappeared once the final bell rang. They'll just have to wait until the next day when the new Class begins.


	2. Class 1-C

Chapter 2: Class 1-C

Izuku walked down the street with Uraraka and Iida by his side. They were talking about the usual things, but once they got to the main entrance, they saw something unfamiliar. A car was parked in front of the school. A black Lamborghini with orange decals was parked right in front of the entry way. A bunch of students were eyeing the car suspiciously.

"Whoa…" Uraraka uttered in awe. "A Lamborghini… never seen one in real life!"

"It is quite fascinating…" Iida agreed. "But be careful around it! We don't know who it may belong to!"

Izuku slowly looked at the Lamborghini as well. He had seen pictures of it before, but the real thing was definitely different. It was very sleek looking, and honestly, he though, if it had wings, it could probably fly. Just then, the door swung open. The door slid upward, and then a figure stepped off out. To Izuku's surprise, it was Akira, the student they just met yesterday. He had his sunglasses on, and smirked as he closed his car door. All of the students then slowly mumbled to themselves about the new face. He quickly twirled over to a female student.

"Bonjour cherie." He spoke to the female student. "Have a good day."

The girl then blushed madly, as she buried her embarrassment into her hands. Akira then put his sunglasses on his head and began to walk into the building.

"Akira!" called a voice.

Akira turned around and saw Uraraka running up to him. Behind her, Iida and Izuku were on her heels.

"Oh, mademoiselle Uraraka!" He greeted. "Monsieur Tenya and Midoriya, good morning."

"You know us by name?" Iida asked.

"Oui." Akira replied. "I took the liberty of learning the faces and names of Class 1-A."

"Well…" Izuku said scratching his head. "At least we know each other better now!"

Akira chuckled, and then he did a finger-gun move.

"Tell you what, mes nouveaux amis…" He said. "We'll be meeting each other again soon."

"Huh?" All three of them muttered.

Akira put his sunglasses back on, and then continued into the building.

"Meeting each again soon…?" Izuku wondered. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Maybe there's an event today that we would have to be wary about?" Iida suggested.

"Who knows?" Uraraka smiled. "C'mon, you guys! We're going to be late!"

And with that, the three rushed into the building and into their classrooms.

 **Shizukesa ga shimikomu you de iki wo tometa gozen goji  
** (All Might stands triumphantly with light being shone upon him.)

 **Hijou kaidan de tsume wo kamu asu wa docchi da? THE DAY HAS COME  
** (Then, Star Saber appears behind him. All Might turns around to see him.)  
(When the guitar solo goes in, it cuts to individual shots of the students of Class 1-C.)

 **Keshite akenai yoru mo furitsuzukete yamanai ame mo**  
(Class 1-A are having fun together, all walking together towards U.A.)

 **Kono roku demo nai sekai ni wa arunda yo  
** (Class 1-A then stops as they were faced with a group of students, Class 1-C, who were walking in from the other direction.)

 **Sukoshi mo hen de wa nai no madoromi ni ashi wo torareteru**  
(The background fades to white, leaving both classes in a white void.)

 **Anata wo semeteiru wake ja nainda yo**  
(Class 1-A looks on at Class 1-C, with Class 1-C doing the same at Class 1-A.)

 **Hitori kuusou ni asobu soko de omoi egaita koto made hajiru no kai?  
** (Daisuke steps forward slowly. He then flips out his DiEnd Blaster and fires off a shot. The screen flashes at he fires the shot.)

 **Karamiau meikyuu meikyuu soredemo yuku to iu no?  
** (Star Saber and Eraserhead look at each other and then down below, where Classes 1-A & 1-C were fighting.)

 **Chiisaki tabibito ga kanaderu hajimari no kane no ne  
** (Class 1-A just charges in with Bakugo taking the lead.)

 **Yukuate mo DON'T KNOW DON'T KNOW hontou wa kowai'n ja nai no?  
** (Sakura jumps into air smiling, Akira puts his arms on fire, Takeru spits into XXR an XXL, Ryotarou slashes with his sword downward, Sento shakes his two Full-Bottles, Fumiko spins her tires on her arms, Jin lunges out like an animal with his arms out.)

 **Fumidasu sono ippo ippo ga kaete yukeru sa THE DAY HAS COME  
** (Daisuke stands up, and fires several blasts.)  
(As the song ends, the other classmates pose: Miku poses with a baton in her hand with Kusaka holding his Kaixa Phone in Blaster mode; Rei and Ginko stand tall with their hands on their hips; Misao gets into a fighting position with Sora floating beside him; Hiromu twirls a small quill in his hands with Kuroto doing some kind of zombie pose beside him; Tsurugi looks back with his tail right next to his face and his back facing the screen with Shotaro rubbing his hands; Kasumi puts her blades across her face with Akaza towering behind her.)  
(To finish off, the whole class picture with Star Saber.)

The day went on normally. Normal classes, such as English, Math, all the other stuff. And then, they went to grab lunch. The noticeable difference was that they were a couple of new faces that gave people an off-putting atmosphere. However, no trouble occurred.

A couple of disclaimers, Class 1-C haven't made their move as of yet, the only major impact they've had was making the General Studies department start from Class 1-D now. And all of the other subsequent classes were pushed one letter back.

Class 1-A is currently resting in their homeroom, where they waited Mr. Aizawa to give out instructions for the next class, Basic Hero Training. He came sooner than expected, so, all of the students quickly took their seats.

"Alright, it's time for Hero Basic Training." He announced. "But first, a few things to get out of the way."

All of the students paused. There was always something in one of these Hero Basic Training that always had the students on edge.

"The class will be taught by All Might and the homeroom teacher of the new Class 1-C." Aizawa said. "Put on your costumes and report to Ground Beta."

Aizawa pulled out his remote and the costume cases for the students slid out of the left wall. One by one, all of the students grabbed their respective cases and walked to the changing rooms.

A little while later, all of the students were all huddled together in front of the entrance of Ground Beta.

For those of you that don't know where Ground Beta is, it is the area that is built as an urban environment. This is also where the battle trials happened some time ago.

"I wonder what today's training will be…" Momo wondered quietly.

Just then, a familiar laughter can be heard from above. Then, with a twinkle in the sky, All Might landed right in front of all of the students and greeted them accordingly.

"I…" He began "…AM HERE!"

The wind whooshed comically over Class 1-A's heads, and silence ensued.

"Y'know, that gets really old the more times you do it." Kaminari commented quietly.

All Might scoffed quietly, and then stood triumphantly.

"Well then!" He began. "I'm sure you have questions about today's training!"

"Yes!" Iida called in confirmation.

"To put it simply!" All Might explained. "Today's Basic Hero Training shall be… combat!"

"Combat?" Izuku asked. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means!" All Might exclaimed. "You will be fighting members of the newly formed Class 1-C!"

Everyone gasped quietly. Fighting Class 1-C on the first day? They have had it pretty rough themselves on their first day, but these guys are going to fighting people that already had at least a week's worth of experience?

"Fighting already…?" Sero muttered. "Hope these guys are prepared!"

"Are we really fighting them?" Sato asked.

"Of course!" answered a voice.

Everyone turned to see someone approaching them. They saw Ryusei coming towards them… on a hovercraft of some kind.

"I apologize for my delay, All Might!" He called. "I got lost on my way here!"

"No worries, friend!" All Might assured.

When the hovercraft stopped, Ryusei got off of it and walked next to All Might. He was in costume. Ryusei was wearing a white jumpsuit with several pieces of armor on him. Blue armor on his torso, red leg armor that came up to his knees, and black gloves.

"And who are you?" Momo asked.

"I'm Class 1-C's homeroom teacher!" Ryusei replied. "But people know me better… as the Cosmic Hero!"

All of Class 1-A pondered a bit, but then Izuku quickly yelped, realizing who it was.

"No way…!" He gasped. "You're… you're…!"

"That's right, young Midoriya!" All Might smiled. "This young man is none other than the No. 3 hero, Star Saber!"

Everyone stopped in awe. They have heard stories about Star Saber. If All Might was the symbol of peace, then Star Saber is the symbol of justice. He has made various marks on the country, such as the arrest of many villains and several rescues. There was also a rumor saying that he actually came from outer space. Sadly, but obviously, that was not true.

"Now, Star Saber shall explain today's class!" All Might announced, giving Ryusei the stage.

Ryusei coughed into his mouth, and then began to explain.

"As All Might explained, you will be combatting my students." Ryusei explained. "It will be just like your Battle Trials at the beginning of the year."

"There is one catch though." He continued. "Instead of securing a weapon, it will be a simplistic fight. You will be paired up in teams of two and fight my students until one of them drops to the ground!"

"Also, I should also mention that my students are already inside the grounds!" Ryusei went on. "You must be diligent, as they might pull sneak attacks."

Just then, Momo raised her hand. Ryusei picked on her.

"How will the teams be determined?" Momo asked.

"We have already pre-established the teams." Ryusei replied.

"With the exception of young Bakugou." All Might added.

Everyone turned their attention to Bakugou, who was just as surprised as they are.

"Why me?" Bakugou asked.

"I've seen your skills." Ryusei commented. "Your opponent may be best-handled… alone."

Bakugou smiled at that. He cracked his knuckles.

"This is perfect!" He smiled evilly. "I can finally show what I'm really am!"

"With that said, we'll have one team of three, and everyone will be in teams of two." Ryusei finished.

He then pulled out his phone and presented the teams.

Izuku Midoriya & Ochako Uraraka  
Denki Kaminari & Kyouka Jirou  
Ojiro Mashirao & Tooru Hagakure  
Tokoyami Fumikage & Tsuyu Asui  
Rikidou Sato & Koji Koda  
Eijirou Kirishima & Mina Ashido  
Yuuga Aoyama & Minoru Mineta  
Sero Hanta & Iida Tenya  
Shouto Torodoki, Momo Yaoyorozu, & Shouji Mezo  
Katsuki Bakugou

Everyone took a moment to study the roster. And, one by one, they all moved towards their designated partners.

"So…" Ryusei started. "Any volunteers to go first?"

All of the students hesitated quietly. Then, a hand shot up. It was from Tsuyu.

"We'll go first." She called.

Tokoyami nodded silently in agreement.

"Very well!" Ryusei smiled positively. "Asui and Tokoyami will move into the field. The rest of you follow All Might into the monitor room!"

Tsuyu and Tokoyami then entered the stage as the rest of the class followed All Might into the monitor room. Once Tsuyu and Tokoyami were inside, Ryusei walked over to alert their designated combat opponents.


	3. Misao & Takeru

Chapter 3: Misao & Takeru

Tsuyu and Tokoyami walked down the urban streets of Ground Beta. For the time being, it was rather peaceful. But a little too peaceful. So, they stuck closely together.

"It would be best that we should expect any kind of attacks." Tokoyami suggested.

"Yeah." Tsuyu agreed. "We should stick together, just in case."

Meanwhile, in the monitor rooms, the other students were watching the situation.

"Looks like the fight hasn't started yet." Todoroki commented.

"What are the Class 1-C guys doing?" Kirishima asked. "Are they coming or what?"

"Hm…" Deku wondered.

"What is it?" Uraraka asked.

"I feel like this is part of their plan…" Deku explained. "They're saving their moment to attack."

Back outside, Tsuyu and Tokoyami was still walking near each other. Then, Tokoyami stopped.

"What is it?" Tsuyu asked.

Tokoyami didn't reply. He looked behind him, and Dark Shadow slowly came out of his body.

"Go!" He suddenly shouted.

Dark Shadow then flew towards his designated target. He launched a punch, but he missed. A figure then jumped over Dark Shadow and rolled right into Tsuyu and Tokoyami's field of vision.

It was a boy, about their age. And it appeared to be in costume. He had black spandex pants on, and also had black boots on with white edges. His upper body was covered by a colored shirt in this order from right to left: Orange, black, and gray. Subsequently, his hair was also in those colors and order. He also had some kind of helmet. The figure smirked as he stood up properly.

"Well…" He admitted. "That's some Quirk, friend."

"I assume you're from the new class 1-C?" Tokoyami asked.

"Yes." He replied. "And I guess it's time to fight."

The boy cracked his neck, and then planted his feet into the ground.

"Asui, get ready!" Tokoyami warned.

"Gero!" Tsuyu replied.

They stood still as the boy then moved his hand towards his head. He then grabbed a piece of his helmet.

"Honou kakusei!" He called.

He flipped up the piece of the helmet he grabbed. It revealed a silver design, which resembled a wolf. Once that was done, his body slouched forward slightly, and then he began to growl.

"A… wolf?" Tsuyu asked.

Just then, the boy made a come-at-me gesture with his hands. That was all that they needed.

"Dark Shadow!" Tokoyami cried.

"Got it!" Dark Shadow replied, diving straight for the boy.

The boy looked up, and dodged just as Dark Shadow threw a punch. It kept on going with the punches, but the boy was able to dodge all of them. Finally, the boy was backed into a wall. Dark Shadow smiled, and then dived straight at the boy. The boy, turned around, and then jumped on the wall. He used his wall to do a backflip, dodging Dark Shadow.

"Eh?" Dark Shadow uttered.

Then, the boy outstretched his hands. His nails grew exponentially, making them very sharp. He aimed for the dark shadow that connected between him and Tokoyami, and was able to land a clean slash. Dark Shadow groaned, so Tokoyami had to call him back.

"Dark Shadow!" Tokoyami called. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine!" Dark Shadow replied.

The boy walked over to the front of Tokoyami and Tsuyu again. He then ran forwards, but Tsuyu fired her tongue. It wrapped around the boy, binding him.

"That's it, Tsu!" Uraraka cheered from the monitor room.

"C'mon, beat him!" Sato and Sero called.

"Thanks, Asui!" Tokoyami called. "Dark Shadow! Now's our chance!"

"Got it!" Dark Shadow replied, diving at the boy again.

Dark Shadow flew straight at the boy again, however, another figure flew in from the sky. He landed a kick onto Dark Shadow's face, forcing him to retreat back into Tokoyami's body. The figure then released the boy from Tsuyu's tongue, who quickly rolled it back.

"You're late, man." The boy complained.

"Sorry." The other figure responded. "I like to make an entrance."

The figure was another boy, a bit different from the other. His hair was in two colors, halved. The left side of his hair and his left eye was in the color of azure, and the right side of his hair and his right eye was in the color of orange. His costume is also in those colors, splitting down the middle.

Tokoyami and Tsuyu both braced themselves. Now, their opponents have revealed themselves. It was all or nothing now.

 **Shizukesa ga shimikomu you de iki wo tometa gozen goji  
** (All Might stands triumphantly with light being shone upon him.)

 **Hijou kaidan de tsume wo kamu asu wa docchi da? THE DAY HAS COME  
** (Then, Star Saber appears behind him. All Might turns around to see him.)  
(When the guitar solo goes in, it cuts to individual shots of the students of Class 1-C.)

 **Keshite akenai yoru mo furitsuzukete yamanai ame mo**  
(Class 1-A are having fun together, all walking together towards U.A.)

 **Kono roku demo nai sekai ni wa arunda yo  
** (Class 1-A then stops as they were faced with a group of students, Class 1-C, who were walking in from the other direction.)

 **Sukoshi mo hen de wa nai no madoromi ni ashi wo torareteru**  
(The background fades to white, leaving both classes in a white void.)

 **Anata wo semeteiru wake ja nainda yo**  
(Class 1-A looks on at Class 1-C, with Class 1-C doing the same at Class 1-A.)

 **Hitori kuusou ni asobu soko de omoi egaita koto made hajiru no kai?  
** (Daisuke steps forward slowly. He then flips out his DiEnd Blaster and fires off a shot. The screen flashes at he fires the shot.)

 **Karamiau meikyuu meikyuu soredemo yuku to iu no?  
** (Star Saber and Eraserhead look at each other and then down below, where Classes 1-A & 1-C were fighting.)

 **Chiisaki tabibito ga kanaderu hajimari no kane no ne  
** (Class 1-A just charges in with Bakugo taking the lead.)

 **Yukuate mo DON'T KNOW DON'T KNOW hontou wa kowai'n ja nai no?  
** (Sakura jumps into air smiling, Akira puts his arms on fire, Takeru spits into XXR an XXL, Ryotarou slashes with his sword downward, Sento shakes his two Full-Bottles, Fumiko spins her tires on her arms, Jin lunges out like an animal with his arms out.)

 **Fumidasu sono ippo ippo ga kaete yukeru sa THE DAY HAS COME  
** (Daisuke stands up, and fires several blasts.)  
(As the song ends, the other classmates pose: Miku poses with a baton in her hand with Kusaka holding his Kaixa Phone in Blaster mode; Rei and Ginko stand tall with their hands on their hips; Misao gets into a fighting position with Sora floating beside him; Hiromu twirls a small quill in his hands with Kuroto doing some kind of zombie pose beside him; Tsurugi looks back with his tail right next to his face and his back facing the screen with Shotaro rubbing his hands; Kasumi puts her blades across her face with Akaza towering behind her.)  
(To finish off, the whole class picture with Star Saber.)

The monitor room was now bustling.

"Oh! I get it now!" Kirishima realized. "It's a two-on-two fight, right?"

"Precisely!" All Might confirmed. "The matchups were chosen at random, so you won't know opponents!"

The rest of the class began to talk among themselves, but Deku was concentrating on the screen.

"Midoriya?" Iida asked.

"Hm?" Deku replied.

"You seem concerned." Iida mentioned. "What's the matter?"

"No…" Deku said. "I just feel this fight is just a show of wits as well as Quirks."

Deku was right. As of now, no one on either side has made a move. Tokoyami and Tsuyu held their breaths as well as their opponents.

"Oh, right!" The boy with the different eyes called suddenly. "We should introduce ourselves! I'm Takeru!"

"I'm Misao." The other boy added.

"I'm Tokoyami." Tokoyami responded.

"I'm Asui, but call me Tsu." Tsuyu replied.

And with introductions out of the way, each team readied themselves.

"I got Tokoyami." Takeru whispered to Misao.

"And I'll take Tsuyu." Misao whispered back.

Then, without hesitation, both launched forward and hurled themselves towards Tokoyami and Tsuyu. Tokoyami sent out Dark Shadow, but Takeru dodged him, and tackled Tokoyami himself.

"Tokoyami!" Tsuyu called.

She didn't get an answer back, as she got a kick from Misao right to the back of her head.

"So…" Todoroki commented from the monitor room. "They're taking on each other separately?"

"It would seem so." Momo agreed. "That might be evening numbers, but we still don't know what their Quirks are."

"We'll have to wait and see." Todoroki responded.

Tokoyami tumbled to another area of the grounds, with Dark Shadow looming over him. Takeru calmly walked over to him.

"You think separating us will do you good?" Tokoyami called.

"Nope." Takeru responded immediately. "Just evens out the playing field."

Tokoyami grimaced, as Takeru clasped his hands together.

"Dark Shadow!" He called quickly.

Dark Shadow, without saying anything, flew towards Takeru. Luckily, Takeru dodged it by jumping out of the way. However, he didn't expect a quick turnaround from Dark Shadow, as he was in the air from one of his punches.

"Double Up!" He cried.

Dark Shadow went for another punch, but Takeru shone a bright light, weakening him.

"Whoa, what the-?" He muttered.

Just then, two feet extended out of the light, kicking Dark Shadow in the face. He groaned, and he retreated back into Tokoyami, who was squinting in order to not get blinded. Once the light faded, he saw Takeru, and was shocked.

"What in the…?" He spluttered.

Takeru landed in front of Tokoyami, but… something has changed. There were two pairs of legs, two pairs of arms, two bodies, entirely… two people were standing in front of him! One in orange, the other in azure!

"You're me." The orange one told the azure one.

"And I am you." The azure one replied to the orange one.

Then, the two smirked, and then posed together with their outermost shoulders standing side-by-side.

"We'll clear this game…" They said together. "With super co-op!"

 _Takeru Sashiroku! Quirk: Mighty Brother!_

 _Just like the main character from the popular game series, Mighty Brothers: XX, he can split himself into two people, making him a badass one-man duo!_

"Whoa!" Mina cried. "What kind of Quirk is that?!"

"Can we even call it a Quirk?" Sero asked.

All Might didn't have any words either. This was new even to him.

Tokoyami grimaced. He can't call Dark Shadow right now, as Dark Shadow was weakened from the bright flash of light. So, he had no choice. He turned around and began to run. The orange Takeru however, had other ideas. He quickly jumped into the air and landed in front of Tokoyami.

"And where do ya think you're goin', pal?" He smiled.

He then landed a punch right into his gut, causing him to stumble back. Then, the azure Takeru ran up and kicked him in the back, launching Tokoyami forward again. The orange Takeru smiled, and then slammed his fists into Tokoyami's stomach, sending him back again. The azure Takeru turned around and landed a roundhouse kick.

"This isn't looking good for Tokoyami!" Mineta commented. "He's fighting two-on-one right now!"

Class 1-A couldn't do anything right now though. All they could do was watch.

Meanwhile, Tsuyu was currently behind wall. She had been running Misao all this time, and she finally lost him. Or so she thinks.

"Looks like I lost him…" She muttered.

She then looked up to the sky.

'I hope Tokoyami's doing okay…' She thought.

"Now's not the time to worry about others!" shouted a voice.

Tsuyu looked to her side, and then jumped just as Misao sank his claws into the area where she just stood. He was still in wolf form. He saw Tsuyu hopping her way away.

"You can run all you want!" Misao called, reaching into his back. "But you can only run so far!"

He then pulled out a small pole from his back. The pole extended slightly, and there was a small roll of some kind of rope with a crank. He lined the pole up, and then threw it forward, launching the rope with it. The rope soared through the air, and then eventually wrapped around Tsuyu's leg.

"Gotcha!" Misao smiled.

He then grabbed the crank and turned it forward. Tsuyu then fell forward, and felt her body going the other direction. She looked back, and struggled to stop herself, but Misao was too strong. Speaking of which, Misao grabbed the front of his helmet and flipped it up, just like he did the first time.

"Honou kakusei!" He announced.

His mouthguard flipped up, revealing a teethed design. Tsuyu looked back, and saw the form he was in now. She panicked, and began to madly stop herself. However, with one final tug, Tsuyu soared backward, and her body was met with Misao's foot.

"Well, this is quite a haul." Misao chuckled.

Tsuyu grabbed his ankle and tried to move it, but then her eyes met Misao's. She panicked, and tried to get out of her current binding situation.

"Alright then." Misao finally said.

He finally took his foot off of her body, and then kicked her away. He grabbed the two mouthpieces of his helmet that were resting on the forehead, and then flipped them both down.

"Honou kakusei!" He called again.

Then, he threw his rod aside, and planted his feet into the ground. He then crossed his arms right in front of his faces, and then revealed something.

"Yasei Dai Kaihou!" He cried.

With that call, his body went under massive changes. On his shoulders, rhinoceros horns sprouted. Then, his arms changed. His right arm became the tail of a crocodile, and his left arm gained the sharp claws of a wolf. He then got into his battle stance, sending shock to Tsuyu.

 _Misao Takada! Quirk: Triple the Beasts!_

 _Much like the name, it allows him to use the abilities of the following three animals: a crocodile, a rhinoceros, and a wolf!_

Misao bucked a bit with his left feet, and then he charged. Tsuyu cowered, and used her arms to cover her face. However, nothing happened. Tsuyu slowly lowered her arms, only to find that Misao had stopped just shy of her feet. He then stood normally, and then breathed in and out slowly. The rhino horns on his shoulder retreated back into his body, and his arms turned back into normal arms.

"Why…" Tsuyu spoke slowly. "Why did you stop?"

Misao pointed up. As if on cue, an alarm went off, announcing the end of this match.

"Good work, all of you!" All Might spoke through the speakers. "Now, please, clear the area, the next team will be going on soon!"

Misao sighed, and then extended a hand to Tsuyu.

"Need a hand?" Misao asked.

Tsuyu looked at the hand, but then just stood up on her own. She whispered goodbye, and walked away hastily. Misao looked as she just walked away.

Meanwhile, Tokoyami was resting on a nearby bench. He noticed that the Takerus were still as two people, and the orange one was pouting.

"Man…" He complained. "And we were getting to the good part!"

"Come on, we had fun though, right?" The azure one replied.

"Well…" The orange one thought. "I guess."

The azure then put out a hand. The orange one looked at the azure one and grasped his hand. Then, the two shined bright again. With that flash of light, Takeru was back as one being. He gently held his head briefly, and then walked away.

And with that, the two teams exited the stage, giving room to the next group.


	4. Kasumi & Daisuke

Chapter 4: Kasumi & Daisuke

 **Shizukesa ga shimikomu you de iki wo tometa gozen goji  
** (All Might stands triumphantly with light being shone upon him.)

 **Hijou kaidan de tsume wo kamu asu wa docchi da? THE DAY HAS COME  
** (Then, Star Saber appears behind him. All Might turns around to see him.)  
(When the guitar solo goes in, it cuts to individual shots of the students of Class 1-C.)

 **Keshite akenai yoru mo furitsuzukete yamanai ame mo**  
(Class 1-A are having fun together, all walking together towards U.A.)

 **Kono roku demo nai sekai ni wa arunda yo  
** (Class 1-A then stops as they were faced with a group of students, Class 1-C, who were walking in from the other direction.)

 **Sukoshi mo hen de wa nai no madoromi ni ashi wo torareteru**  
(The background fades to white, leaving both classes in a white void.)

 **Anata wo semeteiru wake ja nainda yo**  
(Class 1-A looks on at Class 1-C, with Class 1-C doing the same at Class 1-A.)

 **Hitori kuusou ni asobu soko de omoi egaita koto made hajiru no kai?  
** (Daisuke steps forward slowly. He then flips out his DiEnd Blaster and fires off a shot. The screen flashes at he fires the shot.)

 **Karamiau meikyuu meikyuu soredemo yuku to iu no?  
** (Star Saber and Eraserhead look at each other and then down below, where Classes 1-A & 1-C were fighting.)

 **Chiisaki tabibito ga kanaderu hajimari no kane no ne  
** (Class 1-A just charges in with Bakugo taking the lead.)

 **Yukuate mo DON'T KNOW DON'T KNOW hontou wa kowai'n ja nai no?  
** (Sakura jumps into air smiling, Akira puts his arms on fire, Takeru spits into XXR an XXL, Ryotarou slashes with his sword downward, Sento shakes his two Full-Bottles, Fumiko spins her tires on her arms, Jin lunges out like an animal with his arms out.)

 **Fumidasu sono ippo ippo ga kaete yukeru sa THE DAY HAS COME  
** (Daisuke stands up, and fires several blasts.)  
(As the song ends, the other classmates pose: Miku poses with a baton in her hand with Kusaka holding his Kaixa Phone in Blaster mode; Rei and Ginko stand tall with their hands on their hips; Misao gets into a fighting position with Sora floating beside him; Hiromu twirls a small quill in his hands with Kuroto doing some kind of zombie pose beside him; Tsurugi looks back with his tail right next to his face and his back facing the screen with Shotaro rubbing his hands; Kasumi puts her blades across her face with Akaza towering behind her.)  
(To finish off, the whole class picture with Star Saber.)

Ojiro and Toru walked down another area of the Grounds.

"Tokoyami and Tsuyu really showed their skills, huh?" Toru asked.

"Yeah." Ojiro replied. "Let's show these guys what we can do!"

Toru cheered, and then, the two began to run. The monitor room followed their movements. The other classmates concentrated. Everyone was present, with Tokoyami and Tsuyu replacing Ojiro and Toru.

"One's a martial artist, the other's invisible…" Todoroki explained. "This matchup's a bit unorthodox…"

"That's the point, Todoroki." Star Saber said. "We chose the pairs and their opponents at random."

The other students began to comment on the fight, but Tsuyu was keeping quiet.

"Tsuyu?" Uraraka asked. "You've been quiet since the end of your match. Did something happen?"

Tsuyu looked up, and quickly responded.

"Oh… no-nothing." She replied.

Uraraka wanted to ask more, but she noticed that Tsuyu wouldn't want to be bothered again.

Back outside, Ojiro and Toru continued walking.

"They should've appeared by now…" Ojiro wondered.

Just then, something shone in the sky. A pink figure soared down from above and ground-slammed right in front of them. A cloud of dust covered the figure's entrance, Ojiro quickly covered Toru (Or of what he could see of her) to avoid sight impair. The cloud quickly dissipated, but then it revealed a small girl trying to yank something out of the ground.

"Come on…!" She groaned.

The girl was in pink. Her hair was a glowing pink, and her outfit as well. She was wearing shorts, and that was only backed by the pink shirt and arm armor she wore.

 _Kasumi Shujutsu! Quirk: Pink Blade!_

 _She can extract long blades from her wrists! The blades are at least a foot long!_

Ojiro and Toru just watched on as Kasumi planted her feet on the ground and continued to pull on her arm.

 _However! Those blades can be a bit of hassle sometimes!_

"This is the sixth time this week…!" Kasumi whined. "Can I just go one day without this~?"

Ojiro and Toru didn't know how to react, so they just watched.

"Should we…" Toru asked. "Help?"

"I don't know… if we can though…" Ojiro replied.

Back in the monitor room, everyone just had a sweat drop. They were just initially taken back by the backfire of Kasumi's entrance.

"Well…" Mina commented. "That backfired."

"She's cute, though…" Kaminari added, making Jirou snap her head to him slightly.

Star Saber heard the comments. But Kasumi wasn't the one he was worried about.

'Kasumi is nothing they can't handle…' He thought. 'It's her partner that they should be worried about…'

Back outside, Kasumi was still trying to pull her blades out of the ground. She quickly saw Ojiro and Toru watching her.

"Just wait a few more seconds, okay?" She called. "I'll be right there!"

Ojiro and Toru nodded slightly, but they were too focused on Kasumi to notice that her partner was right behind them.

"Y'know, you should learn to watch your backs." A voice called.

Ojiro quickly turned around, and was met with a fist to the face. Toru reacted in time, but not quick enough. She was blasted several times with the new arrival's blaster weapon. Toru fell into a wall not far away.

The figure was a boy, about average height. His hair was cyan, and he was holding the blaster with his right hand. You couldn't see his eyes, as he was wearing a barcode like visor. It covered his eyes, only revealing a sliver.

"Kasumi!" He called. "You done messing around?"

Kasumi didn't respond. Her blades quivered a bit, and then she finally yanked them out of the ground.

"Yay!" She cheered. "I did it! Daisuke, I did it!"

The new figure, by the name of Daisuke, sighed, and then flipped his blaster around. Just then, Ojiro jumped up and used his tail to swipe him to Toru.

"Hagakure!" He called. "Coming your way!"

Toru quickly got up, and caught Daisuke, locking his arms.

"Ojiro! I got him!" She called.

Ojiro nodded, and then jumped over to land the finisher, but Kasumi intercepted him. She swung her blade around, making Ojiro back off from his attacks. Daisuke used this chance to headbutt Toru in her face (Or somewhere on her head), and flipped over to beside Kasumi.

"Ojiro!" Toru called, walking over to him.

"I'm alright." Ojiro replied.

Then, the two glared at their opponents. Daisuke pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Let's end this quickly, okay?" He suggested.

Kasumi only looked confused, spouting an anime question mark over her head. Daisuke stepped up and raised his blaster.

"Get ready!" Ojiro stated.

Toru made her fists, and stuck beside her friend. Daisuke reached into his belt pocket, and pulled out two cards. Each card had a face of two Heroes, one of Kamui Woods, and one of Death Arms.

"You don't mind more guests to this party?" He smiled.

He then inserted two of his cards into his blaster. He then extended his blaster out.

 **KAMEN RIDE: KAMUI WOODS! DEATH ARMS!**

"Have fun." He smiled.

He pulled the trigger, and then three flashes of light shaped like figures appeared in front of Ojiro and Toru. The figures glowed colors of red, blue, and green, until they finally stopped and became solid. Now, standing between the four students were two Pro Heroes, Kamui Woods and Death Arms.

"Kamui Woods? Death Arms?" Toru asked.

"No, wait." Ojiro interrupted. "They're most likely illusions."

Then, the two "Pro Heroes" all charged at the two students. Ojiro made a firm stance, but Death Arms just slammed his fist into his stomach, sending him flying.

"Well, they hit just as hard as the real thing!" Toru shouted.

But she was focusing on her own problems right now. Kamui Woods was punching and kicking at her, so she was just doing her best not to get hit. Daisuke watched on as he walked away with Kasumi.

 _Daisuke Yamamoto! Quirk: Kamen Ride!_

 _Using any strand of DNA, he can summon the exact person of whose DNA it is!_

"Whoa!" Sero commented. "Wait a minute, is this allowed?"

"Having Pro Heroes fight for you is deplorable!" Momo added. "Star Saber, isn't this against the rules?"

"I'm sorry, but as long as it's a Quirk, no rules are bound." Star Saber replied.

Back with the fight, "Death Arms" was slowly wearing down Ojiro's defenses. "Kamui Woods" had also tied up Toru with some branches. Daisuke and Kasumi then walked up.

"Daisuke." Kasumi commented. "Isn't this… y'know… kind of cheating?"

"The enemy will fight just as dirty." Daisuke replied simply. "Fairness is thrown out the window in battle."

Ojiro continued to cover him up as "Death Arms" wore him down. Then, he saw an opening. In a split second, he wrapped his tail around "Death Arm" leg, and then tripped him up. He then landed several punches on his back, and then finished it off with a final punch to the back of the head. Death Arms fell on his front, and then dissipated. Ojiro noticed this, and quickly jumped over to "Kamui Woods." He landed a punch to the back of his head, and then he dissipated as well. Toru fell, but Ojiro caught her.

"Hagakure!" He called. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I think." Toru replied.

"Well, well, well." Daisuke complimented. "You two certainly did well."

Ojiro put down Toru and looked at Daisuke and Kasumi, who were now standing before them.

"Now that you've had your fun with them." Daisuke chuckled. "Time to go home."

He grabbed a card from the side of his belt as Kasumi just extended her blades from her wrists. He loaded the card into his blaster and cocked it.

 **FINAL ATTACK RIDE: DI-DI-DI-DIEND!**

The blaster charged up slowly. Then, once the charge was complete, Daisuke pulled the trigger. The blaster released a powerful blast towards Ojiro and Toru. And when the blast was fired. Kasumi clanged her blades together and charged. Ojiro and Toru both dodged out of the way, but they were unable to dodge Kasumi.

"Pink flare!" She shouted as she dived down towards them.

She swung her blades in the shape of an X, and landed right behind them. Ojiro and Toru, after standing still for a bit, fell down with a thud. Kasumi stood back up, and then pulled her blades back into her arm.

That's when the alarm blared. That was the signal for the end of the match.

"Alright, you lot!" All Might called. "That's enough! Leave and let the next group enter!"

Daisuke nodded, and he simply twirled his blaster back into the holster. He then turned around and proceeded to leave. Kasumi, on the other hand, crouched down to Ojiro and Hagakure.

"Sorry about that guys." She apologized. "Guess that was too much, huh?"

Ojiro shook his head and smiled.

"Don't worry." He said. "We'll live."

Kasumi then offered the two her hands. They took it, and then the two said their goodbyes. As Kasumi approached Daisuke, he looked back.

"So, what do you think?" She asked.

"Alright, I admit." Daisuke responded. "They lasted a bit longer than I though."

Then, Kasumi laughed and ran off ahead, while Daisuke just walked on casually.


	5. Shotarou & Ryotarou

Chapter 5: Shotarou & Ryotarou

 **Shizukesa ga shimikomu you de iki wo tometa gozen goji  
** (All Might stands triumphantly with light being shone upon him.)

 **Hijou kaidan de tsume wo kamu asu wa docchi da? THE DAY HAS COME  
** (Then, Star Saber appears behind him. All Might turns around to see him.)  
(When the guitar solo goes in, it cuts to individual shots of the students of Class 1-C.)

 **Keshite akenai yoru mo furitsuzukete yamanai ame mo**  
(Class 1-A are having fun together, all walking together towards U.A.)

 **Kono roku demo nai sekai ni wa arunda yo  
** (Class 1-A then stops as they were faced with a group of students, Class 1-C, who were walking in from the other direction.)

 **Sukoshi mo hen de wa nai no madoromi ni ashi wo torareteru**  
(The background fades to white, leaving both classes in a white void.)

 **Anata wo semeteiru wake ja nainda yo**  
(Class 1-A looks on at Class 1-C, with Class 1-C doing the same at Class 1-A.)

 **Hitori kuusou ni asobu soko de omoi egaita koto made hajiru no kai?  
** (Daisuke steps forward slowly. He then flips out his DiEnd Blaster and fires off a shot. The screen flashes at he fires the shot.)

 **Karamiau meikyuu meikyuu soredemo yuku to iu no?  
** (Star Saber and Eraserhead look at each other and then down below, where Classes 1-A & 1-C were fighting.)

 **Chiisaki tabibito ga kanaderu hajimari no kane no ne  
** (Class 1-A just charges in with Bakugo taking the lead.)

 **Yukuate mo DON'T KNOW DON'T KNOW hontou wa kowai'n ja nai no?  
** (Sakura jumps into air smiling, Akira puts his arms on fire, Takeru spits into XXR an XXL, Ryotarou slashes with his sword downward, Sento shakes his two Full-Bottles, Fumiko spins her tires on her arms, Jin lunges out like an animal with his arms out.)

 **Fumidasu sono ippo ippo ga kaete yukeru sa THE DAY HAS COME  
** (Daisuke stands up, and fires several blasts.)  
(As the song ends, the other classmates pose: Miku poses with a baton in her hand with Kusaka holding his Kaixa Phone in Blaster mode; Rei and Ginko stand tall with their hands on their hips; Misao gets into a fighting position with Sora floating beside him; Hiromu twirls a small quill in his hands with Kuroto doing some kind of zombie pose beside him; Tsurugi looks back with his tail right next to his face and his back facing the screen with Shotaro rubbing his hands; Kasumi puts her blades across her face with Akaza towering behind her.)  
(To finish off, the whole class picture with Star Saber.)

Next up, Mina and Kirishima were walking into the grounds.

"Alright, so Tsuyu's team got a tie… but Ojiro's lost…" Kirishima wondered.

"What are you wondering about?" Mina asked. "These matchups are at random!"

"Hey, you can never be too careful!" Kirishima griped.

The two went back and forth for a while. From the monitor room, it was also very obvious that they were arguing.

"Those two have been arguing a lot lately." Sero commented. "I'm surprised they're not a thing."

The whole class got a good chuckle at that. However, Uraraka slightly tilted her head to Deku, who was busily studying the screens.

Back on the grounds, Kirishima and Mina have put their little argument aside and went along the streets. The opponents haven't revealed themselves yet by the looks of it.

"Huh…" Kirishima muttered. "It's kind of quiet…"

"Yeah…" Mina agreed. "Too quiet…"

They kept on walking until something went squish under Mina's feet. They both looked down and saw some kind of goo was stuck on Mina's shoes. It was orangish in color, but it is slightly yellowish green on the inside.

"What is this?" Kirishima asked.

"I don't know…" Mina replied.

"Well, can you move?" Kirishima asked.

Mina tried to move her feet, but it wouldn't budge. She even used her acid on it, but the goo didn't even alter at all.

"C'mon! Seriously?" She whined.

Just then, something zoomed past right behind them. Kirishima turned around to see who it was. But no one was there. Then, the same thing happened behind them, but this time, Mina had taken a glimpse.

"Eijirou!" She called.

"What is it?" Kirishima replied.

Mina pointed in front of her. Kirishima quickly turned around and saw a boy about his age, but slightly shorter. He was in a turquoise costume, and was wearing roller blades by the looks of it.

"Hi there." He said.

Kirishima quickly hardened his arms, and prepared for attack. He quickly outstretched his arms to his sides, and then charged. He quickly pulled his arm back for a punch, but the boy began to skate forward. Then, from the sides of his neck, two frills extended out and opened up alongside his face. He then jumped, and used Kirishima's head as a launch pad. He then flipped around and then breathed in. He then spitted out the same goo that Mina's foot is stuck on. The goo landed on Kirishima's fist as he slammed it to the ground. Kirishima saw the boy land gently back on the ground. However, when he tried to move, he couldn't get his arm.

"What the heck…?" He exclaimed.

He saw that his hand was now stuck to the ground with the same type of goo that was stuck on Mina's feet. The boy then skated over.

"Stuck?" He asked teasingly.

 _Shotarou Shijima! Quirk: Glue!_

 _He can spit out adhesive glue from his mouth that can withstand immense force! However, if he spits out too much at once, his neck can get clogged!_

Shotarou scooted around Kirishima. The latter was still busying trying to get the glue off of his hand.

"Give it up, man." He called. "You're never getting that glue off."

Just then, a rock hurled over Kirishima's head and towards Shotarou. Luckily, Shotarou swerved backwards just in time for the rock to smash the ground in front of him. Kirishima looked back and saw that Mina, still with the glue on her shoe, was limping over to him.

"Does this count?" She called.

Shotarou smirked, and then darted forward. Mina thought quickly, and used her Acid near Kirishima's hand, allowing him to lift his arm up. Kirishima looked at the rock that his hand was glued to, and then saw Shotarou still darting toward him. He then ran forward and slammed the rock down on the ground between them and Shotarou. The ground shattered into several pieces, making Shotarou jump. As the ground rose up, Shotarou jumped from piece to piece, until he had a clear shot at Kirishima. He tilted his head back, and got ready to fire another shot of glue. Just then, Mina jumped up and used Kirishima to propel herself into the air. She then landed a punch right onto the side of Shotarou's face, causing him to slightly swallow his glue. They landed back on the ground, Shotarou fell to his knees. He coughed harshly and loudly, trying to get glue out of his throat. Kirishima saw his chance. He ran forward, and then kicked just after hardening his feet. Shotarou fell back, and then was knocked out. He drooled glue as he passed out on the rubble.

"I got him!" Kirishima shouted.

"We did it!" Mina cheered.

The two cheered for a bit, but then they were interrupted by someone who hurried over to Shotarou's side.

"Shotarou!" He called.

Kirishima and Mina saw another boy, who was just floating over Shotarou's body. He was panicking, but when he saw Mina and Kirishima, he quickly raised his fists.

"Who's this guy?" Mina asked.

"Looks like the guy's partner." Kirishima replied.

But he didn't seem to be that formidable. He was visibly shaking, as his legs and arms were quivering. This was even more obvious from the monitor room.

"Well, would you look at that." Bakugou commented. "We got ourselves a pipsqueak!"

"Huh…" Kaminari wondered. "How did a guy like him get in?"

Kirishima didn't seem to ask the question, as he just punched what's left of Shotarou's glue off of his hand.

"Okay…" Mina spoke up. "You want to take this one?"

"My pleasure!" Kirishima smiled.

He then crossed his arms, hardening them in the process. He then walked over to him slowly. The boy then realized his situation, and then began to whimper.

"W-w-wait!" He started. "We can talk this out, right?"

"M-m-my name is Ryotarou, and I don't want to fight!" He pleaded. "Please! Please! Stay back!"

Kirishima cracked his neck.

"Look, man." He admitted. "I don't want to hurt you either! But it's this or something more unpleasant!"

Ryotarou finally fell on his bum, and then cowered up to a wall. He then covered his head with his arms.

"This is going to hurt, man!" Kirishima warned.

He then raised his arms to go for a ground-slam. He then slammed his arms down, but then the arms stopped. Kirishima was taken back, and then he saw who caught his arms. Ryotarou had his hands around his wrists. He then split them apart, and slowly stood up.

"Nice try, pal…" Ryotarou said in a different tone of voice. "But you're not hurting Ryotarou on my watch!"

Then, with his arms flung to his sides, Kirishima was punched in the face really hard that he was flung right into Mina's body. They were both thrown into a wall, but they recovered quickly.

"What the hell was that?!" Mina shouted.

Kirishima rubbed the back of his head, and then looked at Ryotarou. Something had changed. During their first meet, he had black eyes with flat black hair. And his armor was just plain black. Now, he had red eyes with spiky red hair. The armor has red chest plate with white shoulder armor. Ryotarou rotated his shoulder, and then smiled madly.

"Ore…" "Ryotarou" then said. "Sanjou!"

 _Ryotarou Nogami! Quirk: Imagin!_

 _It's basically Multiple Personality Disorder, only difference being that the personalities bring different fortes to a fight! He has six personalities at that!_

 _This red one is named Momon! And he is really feisty!_

Momon smiled. He then reached to his sides. He grabbed two pieces of equipment and attached them together. He then tossed it into the air and grabbed the other two pieces remaining on his sides.

"Let me tell ya this, bozo!" Momon called. "I start from the climax!"

The piece then fell to his face and then he attached the two pieces with it. Then, a blade extended out of the top. He was now holding a sword.

"Let's go, let's go, let's go!" He chanted as he began to move forward.

Kirishima got up and then approached Momon. He went for a punch, but Momon dodged, and just slashed his torso. He then kicked him off, and slashed him one more time. Kirishima stumbled, but Momon used his sword to basically spank him.

"What's wrong?" He teased. "That all you got, spike-head?"

Finally, Momon finally kicked him the back and then he fell face first into a wall. Kirishima then grabbed the sides of the wall, and tried to pull himself out.

Mina was just watching the whole thing, but now she saw an opening. She quickly secreted some Acid to her hands. She threw several blobs, and they landed on Momon's body. It burned, so Momon reacted properly.

"Owowowowow!" He panicked as he jumped up and down.

Once the Acid calmed down, Momon looked at the direction from where the Acid came from. He then found Mina.

"Alright…" He chuckled, looking at Kirishima. "I'll deal with you later!"

Momon took one step toward towards Mina, but then he stopped.

Something changed. From his red eyes and spiky red hair, they changed. The eyes turned blue, and the hair calmed down and flowed down the back of his head. The hair color also became blue. The armor also changed. From the red, the color became blue, and the shoulder arm extended down to cover his entire upper arm.

"Oh boy…" "Momon" sighed. "Sempai really doesn't know how to hold back does he?"

 _This blue one is called Urako! He is the womanizer that can hook any girl!_

"Omae…" Urako then said seductively. "Boku ni tsuraretemiru?"

He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a pair of glasses. He put them on, and split the sword back into four pieces. He held one piece in his hand, and threw the rest up. They all attached on top of themselves. The weapon that used to be a sword was now a staff.

Urako raised his glasses, and then slowly approached Mina. She quickly responded by throwing some of her acid at him. But Urako side-stepped, as the acid landed on the ground.

He then darted towards her body. Mina couldn't react quickly, as she got kicked in the stomach. She stumbled back, but Urako did not let up. He swung the staff around, landing hits on Mina. And to finish, he swiped the staff downward, making Mina jump, but then he twirled around and landed roundhouse back kick. Mina fell back, and looked at Urako.

"Well then." He smiled. "Time to reel you in."

He reached to his pocket again, and pulled out a train-pass of some kind. He swiped it on the reader that resided on the bottom of the staff.

 **FULL CHARGE.**

He tossed the staff up so that he was now holding it upside down, and then he tossed it at Mina. She dodged it, but Urako moved in. He jumped up, and then went for a flying side kick. The kick tore through Mina, knocking her out.

"Oh boy." Urako chuckled, looking back. "Too much?"

"Okay, what is going on?!" Mineta asked in the monitor room. "One minute he was fighting Kirishima, and now he just defeated Ashido?"

"On top of that, his fighting style seem to switch." Momo commented. "Look, his hair and eyes are different."

"What kind of Quirk does he have?" Deku asked.

Just then, Kirishima pulled his head out of the wall he was stuck to. He saw that Urako had just defeated Mina.

"Ashido!" He cried.

He began to run over, but Urako didn't make a move. Just as Kirishima reached Mina, Urako smirked.

"I guess I should apologize." He said.

"For what?" Kirishima asked.

"For beating your… associate." Urako chuckled.

Kirishima looked at Urako, and then at Mina.

"H-hey, hey!" He quickly responded. "It's not like that."

Just then, Urako changed. His blue eyes became yellow. His calm blue hair turned yellow, and suddenly became a ponytail. The armor also changed. The color changed from blue to yellow, and the armor on the upper arms folded into the main body. The armor actually became sleeveless.

"Enough talk!" "Urako" suddenly declared. "Let's do this! Man-to-man!"

Kirishima just got more confused.

"Okay, dude!" He called. "What's with the costume change? Pick one and stick with it!"

"Urako" then cracked his neck with only his thumb.

 _This one is called Kin-Chan! He is as tough as Kirishima! And I mean tough!_

"Ore no tsuyosai ni, omae ga naita!" Kin-Chan announced, grabbing some tissues from his pocket. "Namide wa kore de fuitoke!"

He then tossed the tissues to Kirishima's feet. He got excited, and quickly hardened his arms.

"Who's crying!" He shouted as he went for a running punch.

The punch landed on the torso, but it was hard. Kirishima shook his hand from the pain, but Kin-Chan landed a palm strike on his chest, which basically launched him into the same wall that he got his head stuck in. It was a TKO.

"Seriuosly?!" Kin-Chan griped. "It was just one, _one_ ¸ palm strike!"

Just then, the alarms blared. It signaled that the match was over. Kin-Chan sighed, and just slowly walked away to pick up Shotarou.

'Hey, Kuma!' Momon's voice called in his head. 'Where are you going?'

"The match is over, Momonoji!" Kin-Chan replied. "I have to get Shotarou!"

'Kin-Chan…' Ryotarou's voice whispered. 'Can I have my body back now?'

Kin-Chan nodded, and quickly left to give Ryotarou his body back. His hair went back to its original style and color, as well as his eyes, which all colors were of black. Ryotarou quickly ran off to get Shotarou.

Back in the monitor room, all everybody was talking about was Ryotarou.

"What's up with that guy's Quirk?" Sato asked. "I mean, aside from the new looks he always gets."

"I think it's MPD." Todoroki replied.

Everyone quickly turned to him. Todoroki was standing still.

"What do you mean?" Sero asked.

"Multiple Personality Disorder." Todoroki explained. "But I've never seen this type of Quirk though."

After that, he turned around.

"Hey, where are you going?" Ojiro asked.

"Yaoyorozu, Mezo, and I are up next." Todoroki replied. "Let's go, you two."

The two students perked up and quickly followed Todoroki to the field. Meanwhile, Deku was just taking in Todoroki's theory on Ryotarou's Quirk. He muttered out loud, making everybody step away from him a bit.

Back on the grounds, Ryotarou was dragging Shotarou across the ground. But he had something on his mind.

'At least it was just those three…" He thought to himself. 'The others would've been more of a hassle.'

Inside Ryotarou's brain, the personalities have set up quite a space. It is shaped like a traditional café, and the manifestations were just relaxing.

"Damn!" Momon whined, slamming his table. "I would've wiped the floor with that spiky-head!"

"Sempai." Urako chimed in. "I think you've caused enough embarrassment to him."

"Oh yeah?" Momon said, standing up to Urako's face. "Then you were playing around with Pinky, huh?"

"Now, now." Kin-Chan interrupted, breaking the two apart. "At least we had a good workout."

"You guys did!" griped a childish voice. "We just stuck to the side!"

Momon, Urako, and Kin-Chan looked behind them and saw who the voice belonged to. It was another personality of Ryotarou, but this one had purple eyes and purple hair, with a punk style hat.

"I'm sorry, Ryuta." Urako apologized. "Tell you what: You can go first the next time Ryotarou fights."

"Really?" Ryuta asked hopefully.

"Sure." Momon replied nonchalantly. "You're going to be annoying otherwise."

Ryuta cheered and jumped. However, another one of Ryotarou's personalities decided to spoke up.

"What about me?" asked one.

This personality was a version of Ryotarou in white. His hair was of the color of milk, and was tied up as an up-do. His eyes were of gold. He also bore a white feather scarf across his nape.

"Birdbrain?" Momon commented. "You're not going out there! We don't need your chivalrous bull-crap!"

"I beg to differ, my brother." "Birdbrain" replied. "Mine chivalry is next to nothing of this world!"

"And thou mayest refer to me as Sieg." "Birdbrain" added.

Sieg than swished his scarf around and sat back down at his seat. Just then, the kitchen area doors swung open and another personality entered. This one's hair and eyes were green, and his hair was calm. He was holding a plate that was holding several cups of warm, steam coffee.

"Now, now, everyone!" He called. "We've all had a long day, so why don't we all have some coffee to get relaxed?"

All of the personalities cheered as they all grabbed their respective cups.

"Within this wall of flesh, there is a soul that counts thee its creditor Odebu mine cousin." Sieg thanked, drinking his cup.

"Yay, yay!" Ryuta cheered. "Thanks for the coffee, Odebu!"

"Vigilant as always!" Kin-Chan chuckled, while drinking his coffee.

"Thank you for the coffee, Odebu." Urako smiled, taking a sip.

Momon just took his cup and drank. Odebu looked at him curiously.

"Well…" Momon replied. "It's less shitty than the last batch…"

Odebu smiled.

And all of this was going on within Ryotarou's mind as he was just enjoying a cup of coffee he made after he and Shotarou exited the grounds.


	6. Sento, Akaza, & Kaito

Chapter 6: Sento, Akaza, and Kuroto

 **Shizukesa ga shimikomu you de iki wo tometa gozen goji  
** (All Might stands triumphantly with light being shone upon him.)

 **Hijou kaidan de tsume wo kamu asu wa docchi da? THE DAY HAS COME  
** (Then, Star Saber appears behind him. All Might turns around to see him.)  
(When the guitar solo goes in, it cuts to individual shots of the students of Class 1-C.)

 **Keshite akenai yoru mo furitsuzukete yamanai ame mo**  
(Class 1-A are having fun together, all walking together towards U.A.)

 **Kono roku demo nai sekai ni wa arunda yo  
** (Class 1-A then stops as they were faced with a group of students, Class 1-C, who were walking in from the other direction.)

 **Sukoshi mo hen de wa nai no madoromi ni ashi wo torareteru**  
(The background fades to white, leaving both classes in a white void.)

 **Anata wo semeteiru wake ja nainda yo**  
(Class 1-A looks on at Class 1-C, with Class 1-C doing the same at Class 1-A.)

 **Hitori kuusou ni asobu soko de omoi egaita koto made hajiru no kai?  
** (Daisuke steps forward slowly. He then flips out his DiEnd Blaster and fires off a shot. The screen flashes at he fires the shot.)

 **Karamiau meikyuu meikyuu soredemo yuku to iu no?  
** (Star Saber and Eraserhead look at each other and then down below, where Classes 1-A & 1-C were fighting.)

 **Chiisaki tabibito ga kanaderu hajimari no kane no ne  
** (Class 1-A just charges in with Bakugo taking the lead.)

 **Yukuate mo DON'T KNOW DON'T KNOW hontou wa kowai'n ja nai no?  
** (Sakura jumps into air smiling, Akira puts his arms on fire, Takeru spits into XXR an XXL, Ryotarou slashes with his sword downward, Sento shakes his two Full-Bottles, Fumiko spins her tires on her arms, Jin lunges out like an animal with his arms out.)

 **Fumidasu sono ippo ippo ga kaete yukeru sa THE DAY HAS COME  
** (Daisuke stands up, and fires several blasts.)  
(As the song ends, the other classmates pose: Miku poses with a baton in her hand with Kusaka holding his Kaixa Phone in Blaster mode; Rei and Ginko stand tall with their hands on their hips; Misao gets into a fighting position with Sora floating beside him; Hiromu twirls a small quill in his hands with Kuroto doing some kind of zombie pose beside him; Tsurugi looks back with his tail right next to his face and his back facing the screen with Shotaro rubbing his hands; Kasumi puts her blades across her face with Akaza towering behind her.)  
(To finish off, the whole class picture with Star Saber.)

Todoroki, Shouji, and Momo were on the streets.

"Be careful, you two." Shouji said. "We don't know who we might be facing."

"Right." Todoroki replied. "Stick together. If they attack us, we'll be safer together."

Momo nodded in reply, so she and Shouji got behind Todoroki. They got inside an alleyway, and continued on from there. They quickly reached the other end, and Shouji quickly used his Quirk to see outside.

"Huh?" He muttered.

"What is it, Shouji?" Momo asked.

"It's… Sento." Shouji replied.

"What's he doing?" Todoroki asked.

"Just… standing there." Shouji answered.

They slowly exited the alleyway. There stood Sento, who was holding some kind of small bottles in his hands. He was dressed in black, with no visible color. The only distinguishable color was the yellow of his belt strap. He was looking at them curiously. He glimpsed over and saw the three 1-A students.

"Oh, hey guys!" He called.

"What are you up to?" Todoroki asked.

"What do you mean?" Sento replied innocently.

"This is supposed to be combat training against your class." Todoroki responded. "So, are we going to fight or what?"

Sento took a moment to process this, and then he scratched his head. A bit of his hair shot up, and that's when Sento realized.

"Oh right!" He exclaimed. "This is combat training!"

Momo was actually surprised. According to Mr. Aizawa on their first day, this guy was interning at the Tokyo Institute of Technology. But seeing how he was acting, she wasn't convinced.

"Alright then." Sento said suddenly, with his hair calming down.

He then moved his hands up to the sides of his head, showing off the two bottles he had. But it also revealed something else. He also had a special belt on. It had a crank, and three gears attached to it.

"Shall we begin the experiment?" He asked.

He began to shake the bottles. As he began, several physics equations began to fly past him and over the three students.

"Wha-, equations?" Momo muttered.

Sento continued to shake the bottles as the equations kept on flying past. Once he was stopped shaking, the equations dissipated. He flipped the top of the bottles, and then he inserted them into his belt one by one.

 **RABBIT! TANK! BEST MATCH!**

A standby music began to play from the belt. Todoroki got ready for an attack, and Shouji did the same. Momo began to create something with her Quirk as Sento let the standby music play.

Then, Sento grabbed the crank, and then he began to turn it. It started slowly, and then it picked up speed. The gears on the belt also moved according to the speed of the crank. Then, the belt extended out two tubes. One extended out in front of him, the other extended out behind him. They took on the color of red and blue respectively, and began to form a shape. Once the shapes were formed, the tubes disappeared and Sento let go of the crank.

 **ARE YOU READY?**

"Build Up!" He called.

Then, the shapes collided into Sento.

 **HAGANE NO MOONSAULT! RABBITTANK! YAY!**

The shapes formed into his armor. The red bits extended from left side of his hair, the right side of his torso, and down his left leg, only with a spring like design on the lower leg. The blue bits, on the other hand, were opposite the red. It went down the right side of his hair, the left side of his torso, and down his right leg, only the foot has a small tank tread on it.

 _Sento Kiryu! Quirk: Build Up!_

 _It allows him to mash up two qualities of two objects! One organic, and the other inorganic! Sometimes, they can even be a Best Match! Just like this Rabbit and Tank one!_

Then, Sento opened his eyes. His eyes had also changed color. His left eye is now red, and his right eye is blue. Then he opened his right hand. Suddenly, a weapon materialized into his hands. It appeared to be a sword of some kind, with the blade being some kind of drill.

"Yaoyorozu!" Sento called. "You ready?"

Momo perked up, confusing Todoroki and Shouji.

"Why me?" She asked.

"The guys and I agreed to fight you guys one on one." Sento explained. "Todoroki! The others are around!"

Momo was worried about this. She looked back at her two friends for approval.

"We'll be okay." Todoroki responded. "Go."

With that, Todoroki and Shouji both ran off in the opposite direction. Momo turned back around, and slowly approached Sento.

"Alright then." Sento smiled, putting up his weapon. "Shall we begin?"

Momo used her creation to summon a metal pole. She then held it like a sword.

"Yes." She said. "Let's do it!"

As that fight began, Shouji and Todoroki ran on away from the fight.

"You think she'll be alright?" Shouji asked.

"Don't worry." Todoroki replied. "She's strong."

Just then, they heard something roll up to them. It was a tank. But a small one at that. If it stood up vertically, it would only up to be about Todoroki's height.

"What in the world…?" Todoroki asked.

The tank stopped right in front of them. It slowly lifted up its barrels, and Todoroki acted immediately by releasing ice straight at the tank. The ice lifted up the tanks tread slightly, and then the tank fired. The shot landed just between Todoroki and Shouji. The blast mark wasn't that bad. It only grazed the ground, making a dark mark. The tank kept on firing, but Shouji quickly used his Quirk to block all of the shots. Just then, one of his tentacle-eyes looked up, and saw that something more was coming.

"Todoroki!" He called. "Behind us!"

Todoroki looked back and saw what Shouji saw. Three air vehicles, with relatively identical size to the tank they were fighting, were flying towards them. Two looked like fighter jets, with one having turbines on the back, and the other looking to like a helicopter. And… they all had some kind of barrel on them. They all began firing, forcing Todoroki and Shouji to back off from the tank. The fighter jets continued firing at them while the helicopter helped out the tank.

The monitor room was bustling with noise.

"Okay, what's going on?" Sero asked. "What's with that?"

The jets continued raining down bullets on top of Todoroki and Shouji. The tank and the helicopter soon joined them. They fired on. Shouji used his Quirk to cover himself and Todoroki from the attacks. But after a bit, the vehicles broke off their attacks and went away.

"What's going on?" Todoroki asked.

Shouji looked out and saw another boy running towards them.

"Todoroki." He called. "He's here."

Todoroki looked out and saw the boy Shouji saw. He was wearing a special helmet with a visor just slightly revealing his eyes.

"Gattai!" He called.

Suddenly all of the vehicles stopped attacking and flew towards him, and the boy jumped up into the air. The vehicles then changed form as they approached him. The tank jumped up to become level with the air vehicles. They all flew towards the boy. The jet with the wings just extended its wings out front beside its cockpit, while the jet with the turbines folded its wings upward and then its cockpit in half. The helicopter had its cockpit folded behind the propeller blades that folded in together. The tail spilt apart and rested in the sides. Then, something that surprised the Class 1-A students happened. The jets attached themselves onto the boy. The one with turbines attached onto his left leg, while the other jet attached onto his left leg. The tank attached on to his right arm, while the helicopter attached onto his right leg. Once the vehicles have attached, the boy towered over Shouji and Todoroki, who only went up to the boy's knees now.

 _Akaza Kurikuzu! Quirk: Combine!_

 _It allows him to combine with the vehicle-drones to make himself bigger and stronger!_

Akaza was wearing a special visor. He looked down at Shouji and Todoroki.

"Let us finish quickly." He said.

He then raised a fist, and then slammed it down. Shouji and Todoroki quickly rolled out of the way. Todoroki quickly went to using his Ice, and the frost rolled up the side of the jet on his leg. However, Akaza just raised his foot and slammed it down, shaking the frost off of his leg. He then kicked him, causing Todoroki to collide into a building wall.

"Todoroki!" Shouji called.

He began to run towards Todoroki, but Akaza quickly used the helicopter blades on his right leg to blow him back.

"I'm sorry, but his opponent is waiting inside the building." He explained. "You're fighting me."

Shouji prepared himself, as Akaza's shadow casted over him.

Todoroki shook his head as he recovered himself. He looked around. He was inside one of the buildings.

"Huh…" He wondered.

He got up slowly, but then he heard some kind of cackle. He quickly turned in the direction of where the cackling came from. He got into a battle stance, and prepared himself. Then, from behind him and the ceiling, a head and torso flipped down. The figure dropped silently, and then grabbed a whole of Todoroki.

"What the-?" He uttered.

"Gotcha!" The man cried.

However, Todoroki quickly grabbed the back of his captor, and threw him over his head. The guy then just wiggled back up to his feet. He chuckled as he raised his arms to his side.

"Do your worst…" He breathed out.

Todoroki, stepping forward slightly with his left foot, he began to freeze the ground in front of him and directed the frost toward the guy. Then, with a quick thought, an ice spike shot upward and then it gashed right across the guy's torso. He fell backward, and then fell on his back. Todoroki was shocked slightly, as he never thought that his Quirk would be enough to hurt someone. But then the guy emanated a purple glow, and then he just wiggled back up. The gash on his torso disappeared along as well.

"Anything else?" He sneered.

 _Kuroto Dan! Quirk: Dangerous Zombie!_

 _He can heal himself from any kind of attack, but depending how powerful the attack is, the duration of the healing takes time!_

 _Also, he can ooze out several goop clones of himself!_

Kuroto breathed out heavily, and then black-purple ooze pools appeared in front of him. And then, the goop spewed out two clones of himself.

"Now…" Kuroto sighed. "What do you know about zombies?"

The clones charged at Todoroki, with Kuroto himself slowly walking behind.

Meanwhile, back with Momo and Sento, the fight was rather a give and take. Speaking of the former, Momo just jumped up from an area where she stood, and took the higher ground. Sento just casually walked out towards her.

"Come on, Yaoyorozu!" He called. "That can't be all, right?"

Momo, realizing what she should do next, quickly took cover behind some rubble. Sento grabbed the drill-head bit of his sword and flipped it around, inserting back into the handle as a gun. He fired several blasts at her cover, but Momo was gone.

"Huh?" He muttered.

"You should know to watch your sides!" Momo called.

She somehow got behind Sento with a cannon at her side. During that short timeframe, she had created a cannon with her Quirk. She fired, causing an explosion right onto Sento's back.

"Right!" She told herself.

"Yao-momo! You go girl!" Mina cheered, who just got back from getting her scratches treated.

The smoke cloud bellowed from where Sento stood. Momo, while glad she got a hit, got slightly worried.

"Was that… too much?" She wondered.

Just then, she heard something.

 **GORILLA! DIAMOND! BEST MATCH!**

Then, a crank turning sound was heard.

 **ARE YOU READY?**

"Build up!" Sento's voice announced.

 **KAGAYAKI NO DESTROYER! GORILLAMOND! YAY!**

With that, the smoke cleared, and revealed Sento. But, Sento seemed to have changed somehow. The red bits of his body were now brown, and the blue bits were now a crystalized light blue color. The right arm, now has a large arm gauntlet, and the left arm is now crystalized.

"Wait-, a diamond?" Momo asked.

Sento smirked, and grabbed the crank again. He twisted it slowly, with the standby music activating. In his mind, several math equations appeared in his mind, calculating all the best ways to land his attack.

"The winning formula... has been found." He said to himself as he stopped turning the crank.

 **READY! GO!**

Sento raised his right arm, and then slammed it down in front of him. That caused the ground to break by the side, making Momo losing her footing. He then darted forward. Momo quickly fired her cannon to stop Sento, but the cannonball just shattered upon impact with Sento's left arm.

"Time to fly!" Sento cried.

 **VOLTECH FINISH! YAY!**

Sento crouched right underneath Momo's chin. And then, with all of his power channeled into his right arm, he landed a clear uppercut. Momo was launched back into the air, and landed back on the ground, several feet away, with a loud thud. Sento covered his mouth in a quick shock.

"Oh boy…" He whispered to himself. "I overdid it again…"

He pulled out the two bottles from his belt and slowly walked over to Momo.

"Uh…" He started. "Are you okay?"

"Just a scratch, I'll live." Momo smiled.

Sento, rubbing the back of his head, extended his hand out. Momo looked puzzled at first, but then, realizing that Sento was trying to be kind, she took it, and stood up. Sento smiled awkwardly, but Momo chuckled at Sento's awkwardness.

Elsewhere, Todoroki had made quick work of Kuroto. Despite Kuroto's flexible use of Quirk, and summoning clones with the resurrection-immortality, Todoroki made a stop to that with only using his ice powers. Kuroto's torso was now incased in ice, with his eyes being empty.

"Man." Sero commented. "Todoroki does not leave any openings, does he?"

Meanwhile, Shouji was running from building to building. Akaza, towering over him, was right on his tail. Akaza was holding anything back, throwing his arm around to cause debris to fall all around Shouji. He dodged all of them, but Akaza then swept his right arm to the right, making Shouji slam into the wall beside him. Shouji quickly recovered, and then thought up of something. He quickly ran inside the building, and bolted up the stairs until he got up to the roof.

"What's Shouji doing?" Uraraka asked.

Akaza was puzzled by this as well. At first, he looked around the building, to see if Shouji came out any other way. But then, he realized it too late. Shouji jumped off of the roof of the building, and caught onto Akaza's back. Shouji then climbed up to his face and began punching with his other arms. Akaza grunted and struggled, stepping all over the place. Shouji finished him off by wrapping all of his arms around Akaza's face, bringing Akaza down. The problem with it as that he fell backward, which meant Shouji also got the full force of the fall. Akaza fell on his back with a loud thud, along with Shouji.

That was the signal for the end of the match. The alarms blared, and all of the participants began to leave. Todoroki quickly melted all of the ice, freeing Kuroto. Momo and Sento parted after saying goodbye all friendly. Akaza, standing back up, with the drones disengaging from his body, helped up Shouji.

The monitor room welcomed the three back, as well wishing good luck to the next group.


	7. Miku & Kusaka

Chapter 7: Miku & Kusaka

 **Shizukesa ga shimikomu you de iki wo tometa gozen goji  
** (All Might stands triumphantly with light being shone upon him.)

 **Hijou kaidan de tsume wo kamu asu wa docchi da? THE DAY HAS COME  
** (Then, Star Saber appears behind him. All Might turns around to see him.)  
(When the guitar solo goes in, it cuts to individual shots of the students of Class 1-C.)

 **Keshite akenai yoru mo furitsuzukete yamanai ame mo**  
(Class 1-A are having fun together, all walking together towards U.A.)

 **Kono roku demo nai sekai ni wa arunda yo  
** (Class 1-A then stops as they were faced with a group of students, Class 1-C, who were walking in from the other direction.)

 **Sukoshi mo hen de wa nai no madoromi ni ashi wo torareteru**  
(The background fades to white, leaving both classes in a white void.)

 **Anata wo semeteiru wake ja nainda yo**  
(Class 1-A looks on at Class 1-C, with Class 1-C doing the same at Class 1-A.)

 **Hitori kuusou ni asobu soko de omoi egaita koto made hajiru no kai?  
** (Daisuke steps forward slowly. He then flips out his DiEnd Blaster and fires off a shot. The screen flashes at he fires the shot.)

 **Karamiau meikyuu meikyuu soredemo yuku to iu no?  
** (Star Saber and Eraserhead look at each other and then down below, where Classes 1-A & 1-C were fighting.)

 **Chiisaki tabibito ga kanaderu hajimari no kane no ne  
** (Class 1-A just charges in with Bakugo taking the lead.)

 **Yukuate mo DON'T KNOW DON'T KNOW hontou wa kowai'n ja nai no?  
** (Sakura jumps into air smiling, Akira puts his arms on fire, Takeru spits into XXR an XXL, Ryotarou slashes with his sword downward, Sento shakes his two Full-Bottles, Fumiko spins her tires on her arms, Jin lunges out like an animal with his arms out.)

 **Fumidasu sono ippo ippo ga kaete yukeru sa THE DAY HAS COME  
** (Daisuke stands up, and fires several blasts.)  
(As the song ends, the other classmates pose: Miku poses with a baton in her hand with Kusaka holding his Kaixa Phone in Blaster mode; Rei and Ginko stand tall with their hands on their hips; Misao gets into a fighting position with Sora floating beside him; Hiromu twirls a small quill in his hands with Kuroto doing some kind of zombie pose beside him; Tsurugi looks back with his tail right next to his face and his back facing the screen with Shotaro rubbing his hands; Kasumi puts her blades across her face with Akaza towering behind her.)  
(To finish off, the whole class picture with Star Saber.)

Kaminari and Jirou walked out together. They were eager to get started.

"Alright!" Kaminari started. "Let's do this!"

"Well, aren't you just a ball of energy?" Jirou teased.

The two walked on for a bit until they got to an open area. There, they stopped. Jirou plugged her Jacks into the ground, and closed her other ear. She closed her eyes, and concentrated. At first, there wasn't any sound. Just then, she heard something.

"You got something?" Kaminari asked.

"Yeah." Jirou replied. "Sounds like… music."

"What kind of music?" Kaminari asked again. "Where's it coming from?"

Jirou concentrated again, and now heard what she was hearing much clearer.

"It's coming from up there." Jirou answered, pointing in front of her.

Kaminari looked at the direction she was pointing in, and immediately sparked some electricity on his hand. With a slight smile, he then ran forward. Jirou quickly unplugged her Jacks, and quickly followed suit. When they reached their area, they didn't find much. All they saw was an iPod, just lying on the ground.

"Huh?" Kaminari whined. "That's it?"

Jirou carefully picked up the iPod. She figured that this was the source of the music she heard before. She turned on the screen, and it showed which music it was playing. It was playing the Nutcracker Suite by Tchaikovsky. She then realized something.

"Oh boy…" She muttered.

"Huh?" Kaminari called. "Hey, you found something?"

Then, they were hit by shockwave of a rather high-pitched sound. It launched Kaminari into the air, and Jirou quickly ducked out of the way. Kaminari landed in a bush nearby, and quickly dusted himself off as he got up.

"That's a cute boy you got there, Kyouka!" called a female voice.

Jirou looked over to the girl that just walked up to the two. She smirked pleasantly as she brushed a string of her hair behind her ear.

Speaking of which, she is very slender, but not skinny. Her hair was orange, and was wearing a black suit underneath a dark gray long coat. Along the center of the coat, it is lined with piano keys. Her shoulder pads are shaped like the lids of a grand piano.

"Should've guessed it was you, Miku." Jirou smiled.

Miku smiled warmly, happy to meet her childhood friend.

Kaminari got back up and observed the two girls having a staring contest.

"You know her?" He asked.

"Yep." Jirou replied. "She's an old friend of mine."

Miku then noticed Kaminari. She then made a rectangle shape with her fingers. She encased Jirou and Kaminari in that small frame of her vision.

"Well, well, well!" She smiled. "We got something!"

Both Kaminari and Jirou looked at each other, puzzled, and then back at Miku.

"What are you talking about?" Jirou asked.

"C'mon, Kyouka!" Miku smiled. "You two are a thing, aren't you?"

Jirou and Kaminari, both realizing what she meant, both blush. Jirou blushed more brightly then Kaminari did however. Miku smirked again at the sight.

"With that said." She called. "Time to begin the concert!"

She then pressed one of the piano keys on her coat, and the pitch it sounded hung in the air. Then, Miku posed like an orchestra conductor, launching a shockwave that sent Jirou and Kaminari back again.

 _Miku Kuroki! Quirk: Musical Score!_

 _She can manipulate any kind of sound around her to push her opponents back!_

Miku continued to attack her opponents. She was waving her arms around like a conductor as the sounds around her continued to push her opponents back.

"Hey, Jirou!" Kaminari called, trying to avoid all of Miku's attacks. "Can you do something about this?"

"Got it!" She responded.

Quickly, she plugged one of her Jacks into her shoe, and quickly cancelled out the sound that Miku was making. MIku, not realizing, continued on "conducting" her music.

"Kaminari! Now!" She called.

Kaminari smiled, and then immediately sparked his hands together. He then launched a ball of electricity at Miku. She still did not realize what was going on, so she continued to conduct. The electricity then suddenly dissipated in thin air.

"Wait, what?" Kaminari started.

Miku, finally realizing that there was no sound, stopped conducting.

"Aw…" She whined. "And I was just about to enter the chorus!"

Just then, steps were heard. Enter a young man wearing some kind of belt. He also had yellow lines over his costume, each going to the ends of his fingertips and his feet.

"Quit screwing around, Kuroki." He ordered. "We have a job to do."

Miku turned to the source of the voice.

"Kusaka!" She called. "Where have you been?"

"Sorry." Kusaka replied. "My invitation to this ass-whooping must've gotten lost in the mail."

Kaminari scratched the back of his head.

"Guess that's the other guy we're going to fight." Jirou commented.

Kusaka, ignoring Miku's complaining, just simply stepped forward. He reached to the side of his belt, and pulled out an object. He also grabbed something from the front of his belt and inserted it into the object.

 **READY.**

He held the object in front of his chest. The object then extended out a neon colored rod-shaped blade. Quickly moving the blade behind him, he then charged at Kaminari.

"Whoa!" He started surprisingly. "Dude, hold up!"

Kusaka just ignored him. He swung his blade around, and Kaminari did his best to dodge them all. That separated the two duos, leaving Miku and Jirou alone.

"Just like old times, eh?" Jirou smirked.

Miku smiled in tandem, and pressed some keys on her coat. She then began to conduct the sounds around her, and direct them towards Jirou. Jirou quickly dodged most of her directed attacks, and she countered with her own vibration attacks. However, it was a give-and-take. Miku twirled gracefully, letting the attack slide right by her side. She conducted one more sound attack, this time actually landing on Jirou.

Jirou was thrusted into some bushes. Miku happily skipped over to her, eagerly waiting to take the final blow.

"Sorry, Jirou!" She smiled. "But this is where I beat you!"

Jirou smirked. She knew Miku for a long time, and whenever she seemed to gain the upper hand, she would become too confident. As such, she would unnoticeably leave all sorts of openings all around her.

Miku pressed two more piano keys on her coat, and began to conduct the sound that it projected. Jirou quickly extended her Jacks, and wrapped them around one of Miku's legs. And with a quick yank, Miku fell back on her back, with Jirou quickly pinning her into the ground with her knee on Miku's stomach.

"Looks like I win." She smiled.

Miku sighed with a hint of smile in her voice, and just raised her hands. Jirou quickly took her knee off of Miku, and quickly pulled her up.

"Guess I lost this one." Miku smiled.

"Eh, you'll get me next time!" Jirou assured.

Miku held out her hand above her head, and Jirou responded appropriately. She high-fived it, and then the two quickly slapped the back of their hands together, and clasped them together. And with that Miku turned around.

"Oh yeah, BTW!" She called as she left. "Be careful with Kusaka! He can be quite a handful!"

Jirou got confused by that remark. She was about to call back for clarification, but Miku already began to walk out.

"Alright then." Jirou thought to herself.

But just then, as she was about to take a step, she heard some kind of scream. And before she could react, Kaminari flew out of nowhere and collided into Jirou. They both fell, with Kaminari on top of Jirou. The two quickly recovered, and Kaminari quickly got off of Jirou before she could plug her Jacks into him.

"Hey, you alright?" He asked.

"Well…" Jirou groaned, getting up. "More or less."

Then, from a few feet in front of them, steps could be heard. It was Kusaka, with the lines on his costume glowing for a short second.

"Hmph." He grunted. "Looks like Kuroki didn't finish her job properly…"

Jirou raised an eyebrow. Is this what Miku meant by Kusaka being a handful?

"You want something done right, you got to do it yourself." Kusaka complained.

He raised his right hand up to his torso. He was holding sword that he had used to fight Kaminari earlier when they first met. The blade slowly pulsed, and Kusaka began to step forward slowly.

Back in the monitor room, Star Saber had grown wary. He listened to some of the students' conversation about Kusaka.

"What was up with that guy?" Kirishima asked. "He never let Denki get a single attack in!"

"And he wasn't holding back either!" Mineta added. "Just what's his deal?"

Having listened enough, he whispered something to All Might. He nodded, and the two continued to watch the match.

 _Kusaka Matsumoto! Quirk: Photon Energy!_

 _There isn't much I can say about this Quirk, as it is another one of those obscure and new Quirks! But when I get information, I'll be right on it!_

 _(Cue Dead or Alive – Kamen Rider Faiz)_

Kusaka continued his slow approach towards Kaminari and Jirou. Then, in an instant, he ran forward up to Kaminari, and quickly began to swing his sword upward. Luckily, Kaminari saw this, and quickly jumped back to avoid it. He then sparked his hands again and threw another ball of electricity at him. Kusaka also had a counter for that though. He pulled a cross guard on his sword back a bit, making a cocking sound. He pulled a trigger, also hidden on the sword, which fired a short blast of some kind of energy that dispersed the electricity ball. Kusaka then pulled something out of the sword. It looked like a small USB stick. Putting the hilt of the sword back onto his belt, with the blade disappearing, he then grabbed another item off of his belt. It was a small digital camera. He inserted the USB stick over the lens of the camera, releasing a grip of some kind.

 **READY.**

Kusaka gripped onto the camera and slowly inched towards Kaminari. Kaminari braced himself, but Jirou quickly came to his aid. She ran at Kusaka, with her Jacks extending towards Kusaka. However, Kusaka must've seen coming, as he simply pulled his head back as the Jacks soared right by his face. Kusaka then got an idea. He grabbed the Jacks, and yanked them towards him. Jirou was suddenly thrown forward, towards Kusaka. While she was going for him, this wasn't what she had in mind. Kusaka then spun around, and landed an elbow right onto the back of Jirou's head. Jirou fell on her stomach, grunting from the pain. Kaminari, in response, launched himself at Kusaka, and began to punch him indiscriminately.

"Little spider monkey!" Kusaka groaned as he tried to get Kaminari off of him.

Eventually, he landed a left cross punch right on Kaminari's face, and then roundhouse kicked him with his right leg, which sent him towards Jirou. Both students recovered as fast they could, but Kusaka had other ideas. He bolted to right in front of them, grabbing Kaminari by his hair in the process, and tossed him into Jirou again. This time, the two were thrown through several buildings. The two had bruises all over their bodies, but they tried to ignore the pain.

"Jirou!" Kaminari sked in a panic. "You okay?"

"Ugh…" Jirou groaned in response. "Been through worse."

Just then, Kusaka entered their field of vision. For some strange reason, his costume and eyes made a pulsing light effect. Kaminari, somehow standing up again, stumbled over to the front of Jirou.

"Hey!" Jirou asked. "What are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Kaminari replied with a smile. "I'm protecting you!"

Jirou gasped quietly, with a small blush at that. Kusaka scoffed, and only moved onto his next move. He reached for the middle of his belt, which had a phone attached to it. He flipped down, revealing a number pad. He pressed the button next to the number pad, which was the "Enter" key, and then closed the phone back up.

 **EXCEED CHARGE.**

A small pulse of light coursed from his belt and into the camera, which flashed a purple light when the pulse reached it. He then dashed forward, and Kaminari clasped his hands together, sparking his electricity.

"I'm going pass my limit…" He whispered to himself. "But it's all or nothing!"

When Kusaka got close enough, he threw a much larger ball of electricity at him, landing in front of him. As it caused a small derbris-explosion, Kaminari thought he got him. But, his celebration was premature. Kusaka ran out of the smoke and debris, and thrusted his fist, which was still holding the camera, right into his stomach. The air behind Kaminari's back made a "boom" sound effect. Jirou covered her mouth in shock. Kusaka, then pulled his fist back out and then jumped into the air, spinning. He landed another kick right onto Kaminari's chest, which sent him flying back. As Kaminari flew back, he threw up slightly as he crashed into a set of pillars, getting knocked out in the process.

"KAMINARI!" Jirou shouted as she saw her friend getting pummeled.

Kusaka, with his piercing purple eyes, slowly inched over to Jirou as well. Jirou saw this, and honestly, she was too afraid to do anything. She began to cower on the ground as she tried to keep her distance from Kusaka.

"Pathetic." Kusaka commented.

He reached for his belt, opening the phone on the belt again. He pressed the "Enter" key, and closed it back up.

 **EXCEED CHARGE.**

Another pulsing light coursed through his costume and into the camera again, flashing a purple light. He lurched himself back for a punch, but Jirou quickly dodged it by ducking out of the way. Kusaka, instead, utterly demolished the wall Jirou had scrambled to. Kusaka looked over, and still saw Jirou, with her face saying everything.

"That's enough!" Star Saber called through the comms. "Matsumoto! Report back to your waiting area!"

Kusaka looked up, and scoffed as he put the camera back onto the side of his belt, pulling out the USB. He then installed the USB onto the cover of the phone, which was still attached to the belt. He pulled it out, and pressed the "5" key. His costume's color then faded into black, but a small hint of its yellow color is still there.

"Saved by the bell…" Kusaka chuckled, turning around to leave.

He then walked out of the area, leavening Jirou alone. Speaking of which, she quickly stood up and ran up to Kaminari, who still hadn't woken up.

"Hey! Hey!" She called. "Wake up!"

Just then, Mina and Kirishima walked in out of nowhere, and quickly moved to helping Kaminari.

"Kirishima? Mina?" Jirou asked. "What are you guys doing here?"

"All Might sent us to help Kaminari over to Recovery Girl." Mina explained. "Since we're going as well, we might just help along."

Kirishima slouched one of his arms over his neck, while Mina took his other arm. Together, they carried Kaminari out and over to Recovery Girl with Jirou following close behind.


	8. Akira & Sakura

Chapter 8: Akira & Sakura

 **Shizukesa ga shimikomu you de iki wo tometa gozen goji  
** (All Might stands triumphantly with light being shone upon him.)

 **Hijou kaidan de tsume wo kamu asu wa docchi da? THE DAY HAS COME  
** (Then, Star Saber appears behind him. All Might turns around to see him.)  
(When the guitar solo goes in, it cuts to individual shots of the students of Class 1-C.)

 **Keshite akenai yoru mo furitsuzukete yamanai ame mo**  
(Class 1-A are having fun together, all walking together towards U.A.)

 **Kono roku demo nai sekai ni wa arunda yo  
** (Class 1-A then stops as they were faced with a group of students, Class 1-C, who were walking in from the other direction.)

 **Sukoshi mo hen de wa nai no madoromi ni ashi wo torareteru**  
(The background fades to white, leaving both classes in a white void.)

 **Anata wo semeteiru wake ja nainda yo**  
(Class 1-A looks on at Class 1-C, with Class 1-C doing the same at Class 1-A.)

 **Hitori kuusou ni asobu soko de omoi egaita koto made hajiru no kai?  
** (Daisuke steps forward slowly. He then flips out his DiEnd Blaster and fires off a shot. The screen flashes at he fires the shot.)

 **Karamiau meikyuu meikyuu soredemo yuku to iu no?  
** (Star Saber and Eraserhead look at each other and then down below, where Classes 1-A & 1-C were fighting.)

 **Chiisaki tabibito ga kanaderu hajimari no kane no ne  
** (Class 1-A just charges in with Bakugo taking the lead.)

 **Yukuate mo DON'T KNOW DON'T KNOW hontou wa kowai'n ja nai no?  
** (Sakura jumps into air smiling, Akira puts his arms on fire, Takeru spits into XXR an XXL, Ryotarou slashes with his sword downward, Sento shakes his two Full-Bottles, Fumiko spins her tires on her arms, Jin lunges out like an animal with his arms out.)

 **Fumidasu sono ippo ippo ga kaete yukeru sa THE DAY HAS COME  
** (Daisuke stands up, and fires several blasts.)  
(As the song ends, the other classmates pose: Miku poses with a baton in her hand with Kusaka holding his Kaixa Phone in Blaster mode; Rei and Ginko stand tall with their hands on their hips; Misao gets into a fighting position with Sora floating beside him; Hiromu twirls a small quill in his hands with Kuroto doing some kind of zombie pose beside him; Tsurugi looks back with his tail right next to his face and his back facing the screen with Shotaro rubbing his hands; Kasumi puts her blades across her face with Akaza towering behind her.)  
(To finish off, the whole class picture with Star Saber.)

It was now Izuku and Uraraka's turn. They slowly walked out together. However, Uraraka seemed a bit tense.

"Uraraka?" Izuku asked. "What's wrong?"

"Huh?" Uraraka muttered as she looked up. "Oh… it's just…"

Izuku realized what was up. She was worried for both Kaminari and Jirou. They saw them on their way here, and saw how serious Kaminari's situation was. He was still unconscientious, with a bit of his vomit drooling down his chin. Jirou followed behind, resisting the urge to cry.

"I hope they're both okay." She admitted.

Izuku smiled, and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"They'll be fine." He said. "They're heroes."

Uraraka looked up at her partner, and then felt his warm hand on her shoulder. She smiled lightly, and pumped her fists.

"Right!" She smiled.

Izuku nodded, and quickly turned around. In his mind, a lot of things were going through his mind, as he had just touched Uraraka's shoulder. They walked on for a bit, but then they heard something. Izuku made a gesture that prompted Uraraka to stop as well.

"What is it?" She asked.

Izuku didn't reply, as he slowly approached the corner of a building. He peeked out, and saw something he never thought he would've even thought. He even made a sweat drop.

"Uraraka!" He called. "It's okay… I think."

Uraraka got puzzled as she slowly walked over to Izuku. Together, they walked out so that Uraraka could see what Izuku had seen.

There, in front of them, stood Akira, the Class 1-C student they had met just this morning. He was in costume, which consisted a short-sleeve black jacket with white stripes so his arms are exposed, black training pants and orange shoes, and a pair of orange sunglasses on his flame orange hair. But he didn't notice them. He seemed to be distracted by his partner.

His partner was a girl, dressed in yellow and black, like a bumblebee. She had midriff exposed, with her breastplate covering her chest. She was also wearing a skirt that only go to about halfway down her thigh, but she has black bicycle shorts underneath. She also had yellow shoes with black stocks that stop just below her knees. She also had some kind of devices on her wrists, and her top didn't have any sleeves.

Currently, she had her arms crossed and looking away, pouting. Akira was trying to get through to her.

"Sakura, please!" He asked, motioning his hands a bit. "Why do you have to be like that? Pourquoi*?"

Sakura turned around to face Akira. She was still pouting.

"Because!" She began. "You gave me a salted pretzel this morning!"

Uraraka and Izuku just watched on, sweat dropping.

"Well, that was all they had left at the bakery this morning!" Akira explained.

"And you should know that salt with honey makes me drowsy!" Sakura pouted back. "I slept through the first two classes because of you!"

Akira desperately tried to explain his reason for giving her a salted pretzel, but Sakura seemed to having none of it.

"Look, let's just get this over with, okay?" She replied. "You owe me dinner now!"

Then, in an instant, Sakura pumped her fists, extending out two needle-like stingers on her wrists. She then turned around, and noticed Uraraka and Izuku just standing there.

"Oh, hello!" She greeted with a smile.

Uraraka and Izuku also waved back awkwardly, but nonetheless waved.

"Alright then, let's get buzzing!" Sakura cheered.

She then suddenly darted forward, leaving behind a flustered Akira behind. She quickly grabbed Uraraka and, like she said, quickly buzzed away.

Izuku was left alone with Akira. He looked back at Akira, who was currently had his hands on his head.

"So…" He spoke carefully. "Are you okay?"

"Well, that's what you get for a relationship, Midoriya!" Akira replied. "She is _very_ difficult sometimes!"

Izuku sweat-dropped, not knowing how to respond. Truthfully, Akira is the first one he met that is in a relationship.

"But, with that said." Akira then smiled, putting on his sunglasses. "Dansons*!"

He made two fists with his hands, and his entire lower arm turned into flames. He quickly twirled them around, and then, gathering the hands together, he fired a vortex of flames at Izuku. Izuku squealed, and quickly dodged, taking cover behind a nearby building wall.

 _Akira Jason Kageyama-Lacroix! Wow, that name's a mouthful! Anyway, Quirk: Flame On!_

 _He can set his arms ablaze to attack his enemies! He can set fire to his arms only!_

"Monsieur!" Akira called. "That can't be why you came all the way out here! Show me what you got!"

Luckily, on the wall Izuku was hiding behind, there was a small window. Izuku quickly peeked out of it to assess Akira's Flame On.

"It looks like he can only shoot the fire…" He mumbled to himself. "All I have to do is get up to him up close!"

With that said, Izuku quickly came out of hiding and ran towards Akira. Akira saw this, and began to fire small balls of flames at Izuku. Izuku dodged most of them, and once he got close enough, he jumped and pulled one of his arms back for a punch.

"Hope you're ready, Akira!" Izuku called as he got close.

Akira, hesitated a bit, but, getting his act together, he quickly backflipped out of the way, making Izuku miss his punch.

"So, that's the approach you are going with?" Akira smirked. "Then I shall oblige!"

He opened his hands, and the flames that covered his arms evaporated. Then, on the bottom of his arms, two sharp blades purely made of the same flames extended out. Izuku gulped, realizing that this might be bit more difficult.

Meanwhile, Uraraka was running. Running away. She repeated to herself that this was actually a tactical retreat, as she had something in mind. As she ran on, she accidentally tripped on a small rock on the road, which caused her to fall over.

"Ow…" She moaned.

But there was no time to waste, as Sakura just flew in from the air and went for a dropkick. Uraraka quickly rolled out of the way, making her dropkick the ground which made a crater in the ground. Sakura looked to her side, and quickly used her arms to spin herself up. Uraraka, not knowing what to do, covered her face as she was knocked back by Sakura's upside-down kick. After that, Sakura stood back up properly and crouched down to Uraraka.

"Oh…" She said. "Are you okay?"

Uraraka rubbed her head, but she smiled.

"Yeah…" She said. "Just caught me off guard, I guess."

Sakura stood up and extended out her hand. Urarakra took it, and Sakura pulled her up. Once Uraraka was up though, Sakura began to slowly float in the air. It was only until when she realized that her feet were off the ground.

"What in the-?" She spluttered.

Uraraka gasped, and quickly closed her finger together. Sakura landed face-flat on the ground. She got back up with a bit of dirt on her, and Uraraka got sorry again.

"Sorry…" She admitted. "Sometimes, I forget how my Quirk works."

Sakura smiled, accepting the apology. Despite this, this was still combat, and she wanted to win.

"Makes me feel bad about doing this…" She whispered.

She walked up to Uraraka, and then she just tapped her index finger on her left palm. Then, she quickly pulled away. Uraraka was confused by what that was about, but she ignored it as she began to make an attack plan. But then, she felt a sharp pain on her left palm. She looked to see what it was, only to find a large bee sting.

"What the…" She asked. "Where did this come from?"

"Well, now we're even." Sakura smiled. "You showed me your Quirk, now I showed you mine."

 _Sakura Tsutsuji! Quirk: Bee Sting!_

 _Whenever she touches an organism with her index finger, a bee sting is formed on where she touched that said organism! It has no effect on non-living objects though!_

Then, Sakura landed a critical punch right on Uraraka's nose, causing her to stumble back.

Uraraka fell back, with Sakura not far from her. And as if by coincidence, Izuku flew back and scraped the ground and stopped just a few inches from Uraraka.

"Deku!" Uraraka called. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Izuku smiled.

Uraraka looked at him though. Izuku wasn't okay. He had several burns on his costume, most of which revealing his skin. Sometimes, some areas of skin even look slightly red, meaning that it might've been burned.

Akira walked up slowly, with his arms still having the flame blades.

"Très bien, Midoriya!" He smiled. "You are very light on your feet!"

Izuku stood up, getting back-to-back with Uraraka. Sakura and Akira then both slowly began to walk over together.

"Izuku, what's the plan?" Uraraka asked.

"Well…" Izuku thought aloud. "I think they've separated us because they can handle us individually. Maybe if we could focus on one of them, we might win."

"Sounds good." Uraraka replied. "But…"

She slowly lifted up her hand to show Izuku the bee sting she got from Sakura.

"This is Sakura's Quirk." Uraraka explained. "A bee sting."

Izuku then quickly though of a plan.

"Looks like we'll have to take out Sakura first, then." He said.

"Yeah." Uraraka agreed.

Akira rubbed his hands together, making some embers fall onto the ground. Sakura, on the other side, cracked her knuckles, smiling.

"On my mark…" Izuku whispered.

Akira gathered his hands, and then fired a ball of fire.

"Now!" Izuku shouted.

Uraraka, albeit in pain, then tapped Izuku's back with her fingers. Izuku floated into the air, and Uraraka ducked, as the fireball roared over and almost scorched Sakura's front, had she not dodged.

"Hey!" She shouted. "Watch where you throw that thing!"

"Oh, pardon, Sakura!" Akira hastily apologized.

Sakura didn't realize that Uraraka had rolled below her, and had her fingers closed together. This allowed Izuku, who was still up in the air, to come down with a punch.

"Sorry, Sakura!" Uraraka whispered. "Release!"

Sakura just now looked up, and saw Izuku coming down. So, she quickly jumped back as Izuku missed his punch. Izuku then jumped forward toward Sakura.

Akira saw this, and immediately thought up something. He quickly reached for the back up his waist, and pulled out some kind of firearm. It was shaped like a rifle, with small cylinders attached in an octagonal shape on the butt of the rifle.

"Don't worry, Sakura!" He smiled brightly. "I will now stop the time!"

Akira then pulled the trigger, shooting out some kind of pulse at Izuku, who was still going for Sakura. Then, the pulse emitted a bright flash of light, blinding everyone. The light faded a short bit later, revealing Izuku encased in some kind of bubble. To note, Izuku wasn't moving. Well, he was moving, albeit really slowly.

"Huh?" Uraraka and Sakura both muttered.

The two both looked at the bubble that Izuku was currently encased in. Uraraka poked it, and Sakura just eyed it curiously.

"What is this…?" Uraraka asked.

Sakura, after eyeing the bubble, just stomped over to Akira.

"Hey, Akira." She spoke.

"Oui?" Akira muttered.

"That was great and all but…" Sakura continued. "WHY DIDN'T YOU DO THAT BEFORE?!"

"Well, it wouldn't have been fun if I used it right off!" Akira argued back.

And soon, the two got into a couple's argument again, completely ignoring what Uraraka had thought up of doing. She had positioned herself in front of Izuku at some distance, with her arms open.

Just then, the bubble popped, and Izuku soared out. He at first didn't realize his current situation, but he quickly got it together, and flailed his arms around in a panic. However, as he soared, he landed on something. He realized that he landed in Uraraka's arms. She caught him gently.

"Hey, you alright?" Uraraka asked.

Izuku, first gathering himself, realized that he was in Uraraka's arms, so he quickly backed away, all flustered and blushing.

"Uh, yes! Um, I'm okay! Thank you!" He said in a panicking voice.

Uraraka giggled quietly, but still realized they still had something to do.

"So, you've got a plan against them?" She asked, pointing at Sakura and Akira.

Izuku looked over, and saw the two students of Class 1-C. The two were still arguing over the fact that Akira hadn't pulled that gun out sooner. Izuku, noticing that the two had left themselves completely open. He thought up a plan, and told Uraraka something. She nodded and then grabbed a nearby metal pipe, easily lifted up thanks to her Quirk, that was laying nearby.

"Ready!" Uraraka called.

"Here we go!" Izuku said.

Izuku then punched the ground, causing a bit of a shockwave. This also caused some pebbles and small debris to float rise into the air.

"Comet Home Run: II!" Uraraka cried.

She then swung the metal pipe as hard as she could. That sent the small pebbles darting towards the two 1-C students, who just noticed the 1-A students that they had some sort of plan.

"Stop the time!" Akira quickly responded, raising his Time-Gun again.

Akira pulled the trigger, creating a bubble to cover him and Sakura from the debris storm. However, Izuku used this opening to swoop in from below. Izuku then landed a critical upper cut right on Akira's chin. Akira was launched into the air, and landed on his back with a loud thud. His sunglasses clacked onto the ground just above his head, but luckily, they weren't broken.

Sakura saw it all go down, but she wasn't able to react in time. Izuku did a low sweep kick that knocked Sakura off of her feet. Izuku then pinned her to the ground by planting his hand on her stomach. Just then, the alarms went off.

"Well, I guess that's it." Izuku commented.

Izuku took his hand off of Sakura's stomach, and extended out a hand. Sakura took it. She rubbed the back of her head, and Izuku and Uraraka just smiled simply.

"That was fun!" Uraraka smiled.

"Yeah…" Sakura replied.

She then took a glimpse at Uraraka's hand.

"Sorry about that." She apologized.

"Oh, this?" Uraraka commented. "Oh, it's fine. Recovery Girl can take care of it."

As the girls talked on, Izuku quickly walked over to Akira, who just began to stand up.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Mon dieux…" Akira groaned. "You've got quite a punch, Midoriya."

"Oh… guess I couldn't control it." Izuku chuckled.

Akira walked back and picked up his sunglasses. He put them back on his head, and then continued to talk with Izuku.

"You are paying for my dentist, monsieur." He joked, adjusting his chin a bit.

Izuku laughed at that, and the two walked over to the girls. Then, all four of them talked together as they exited the stage for the next group.


	9. Rei & Ginko, Tsurugi & Hiromu

Chapter 9: Rei & Ginko/Tsurugi & Hiromu

 **Shizukesa ga shimikomu you de iki wo tometa gozen goji  
** (All Might stands triumphantly with light being shone upon him.)

 **Hijou kaidan de tsume wo kamu asu wa docchi da? THE DAY HAS COME  
** (Then, Star Saber appears behind him. All Might turns around to see him.)  
(When the guitar solo goes in, it cuts to individual shots of the students of Class 1-C.)

 **Keshite akenai yoru mo furitsuzukete yamanai ame mo**  
(Class 1-A are having fun together, all walking together towards U.A.)

 **Kono roku demo nai sekai ni wa arunda yo  
** (Class 1-A then stops as they were faced with a group of students, Class 1-C, who were walking in from the other direction.)

 **Sukoshi mo hen de wa nai no madoromi ni ashi wo torareteru**  
(The background fades to white, leaving both classes in a white void.)

 **Anata wo semeteiru wake ja nainda yo**  
(Class 1-A looks on at Class 1-C, with Class 1-C doing the same at Class 1-A.)

 **Hitori kuusou ni asobu soko de omoi egaita koto made hajiru no kai?  
** (Daisuke steps forward slowly. He then flips out his DiEnd Blaster and fires off a shot. The screen flashes at he fires the shot.)

 **Karamiau meikyuu meikyuu soredemo yuku to iu no?  
** (Star Saber and Eraserhead look at each other and then down below, where Classes 1-A & 1-C were fighting.)

 **Chiisaki tabibito ga kanaderu hajimari no kane no ne  
** (Class 1-A just charges in with Bakugo taking the lead.)

 **Yukuate mo DON'T KNOW DON'T KNOW hontou wa kowai'n ja nai no?  
** (Sakura jumps into air smiling, Akira puts his arms on fire, Takeru spits into XXR an XXL, Ryotarou slashes with his sword downward, Sento shakes his two Full-Bottles, Fumiko spins her tires on her arms, Jin lunges out like an animal with his arms out.)

 **Fumidasu sono ippo ippo ga kaete yukeru sa THE DAY HAS COME  
** (Daisuke stands up, and fires several blasts.)  
(As the song ends, the other classmates pose: Miku poses with a baton in her hand with Kusaka holding his Kaixa Phone in Blaster mode; Rei and Ginko stand tall with their hands on their hips; Misao gets into a fighting position with Sora floating beside him; Hiromu twirls a small quill in his hands with Kuroto doing some kind of zombie pose beside him; Tsurugi looks back with his tail right next to his face and his back facing the screen with Shotaro rubbing his hands; Kasumi puts her blades across her face with Akaza towering behind her.)  
(To finish off, the whole class picture with Star Saber.)

Now, it was the time for the more… unappreciated members of Class 1-A to take the stage. First, it was Aoyama and Mineta. They slowly gallivanted onto the area, where they waited for their opponents to show themselves.

"Okay then…" Mineta pondered. "We can handle these guys, right?"

He didn't get a response, as he soon found Aoyama just posing in a nearby window. He sighed, and just walked on, yanking Aoyama by his cape. The two walked on and found something unusual. It was a small baby stroller.

"What in the…?" Mineta uttered, looking at the small piece of paper that was on it.

 _Open it. There's a surprise._

Mineta looked puzzled when he saw the note, as he had no idea what this could mean.

"I mean… there should be no harm, right?" He asked himself.

However, he wasn't tall enough to reach the top, so Aoyama had to do it for him.

"Well, what do we have here?" He said as opened the cover.

As soon as the cover was folded in, suddenly, a boy about their age just popped out of the stroller. He was wearing some kind of glasses too.

"GOO GOO GAGA, BITCH!" He yelled.

He fired two bright lasers from his eyes, which sent Aoyama flying. Mineta called his name, but the guy that came out of the stroller jumped down and then hit him across to Aoyama with the stroller. The two students of 1-A tumbled down the road, but all they got were a few scratches.

The guy, who was now out of the stroller, also had green spandex suit on, with only black undies-like article of clothing. He had a cape, which was black, and his glasses were black.

"Wow." The guy said. "That actually worked!"

"Of course it did!" called a female voice.

Then, from behind a building, ran forward a girl. She was in deep blue leotard, which caught Mineta's attention. She had a bright red cape, and all around, she has the colors of blue, white and red, giving off a British vibe to her.

"Was there any doubts?" The girl asked.

"Well, kinda sorta." The guy admitted.

"Who are you guys? Are you from 1-C?" Mineta asked.

The girl and guy looked over at Mineta, who stood up tall.

"Glad you asked!" The girl smiled.

Then, the two quickly positioned themselves right next to each other. Then, they announced themselves.

"We are the Protectors of Justice!" The girl called.

"The Crushers of Crime!" The guy added.

"The hope for all those in need!" The girl continued.

"The two incredibly awesome super cool dudes!" The guy finished.

Then, together, angled towards each other, they placed their hands on their hips, and shouted out their Hero names.

"X-RAY & VAV!" They hollered.

What followed that was silence. The wind blew comically, and some crickets even chirped quietly.

"But you can call me Rei, and her Ginko!" The guy added. "That's our actual names, anyway."

However, Mineta wasn't paying attention to Rei. He had his eyes focused on Ginko. And not just specifically Ginko, her chest. It should be mentioned that Ginko also has a blessed gift when it comes to her chest, but an average size for a girl her age.

"Uh…" She started. "Are you okay?"

Mineta, then, by reflex, jumped, straight onto a beeline for her bosom. He had that look on his face when he felt had the urge, so he had to satisfy it. Ginko, in response, closed her eyes and sent her hands out open, and a wave emitted from her hands.

Mineta suddenly slowed down immensely, slowing down to almost to the speed of turtle. There was even some kind of "byoom" sound effect. Ginko opened her eyes, and saw what she did.

"Oh yeah…" She admitted. "I forgot I could do that!"

 _Ginko Fumitoku! Quirk: Slow-Mo!_

 _She can emit a type of waves that can slow down anyone or anything upon contact! It wears off after 5 minutes though!_

Aoyama just now stood up and fired a laser from his costume. The laser only grazed Ginko's costume, but she fell back nonetheless.

"Oh, did that hurt?" Aoyama commented.

Rei, in response, grabbed his glasses and fired a beam of lasers from his glasses. Aoyama dodged them but Rei continued the stream that followed him for about four seconds.

 _Rei Noruhako! Quirk: X-Ray!_

 _This allows him to shoot two types of lasers from his eyes! One, a powerful beam like you just saw, or a concentrated beam to cut through solid objects! Not only that, it can even do what the name suggests! He can even see through said solid objects as well!_

 _However, if he uses his powerful beam for more than 4 seconds, his eyes dry up very quickly!_

Rei closed his eyes after the four seconds. He quickly grabbed some eyedrops and dropped some into his eyes.

"You alright?" Ginko asked.

"Could say the same to you." Rei replied.

Then, Rei nodded and fired another short beam of laser at Aoyama, who responded with his own laser. The two lasers met in the middle causing a small, but loud explosion. The two went back and forth, shooting the lasers. However, they were running out of breath, and only had enough just for about one more laser blast. Aoyama, just pelvic thrusted, firing a laser. Rei also fired his laser, but switching to the concentrated beam. The two lasers met again, but this time, there was no explosion. The laser had met at stalemate, which meant the lasers were making sparks in the middle. Aoyama, continuing the laser, felt a painful feeling in his stomach, but tried to brush it off. Rei also had that feeling in his eyes, but since he had a larger timeframe then Aoyama, he pressed on. After a few more seconds of this, Aoyama finally gave in. He stopped firing his laser, giving Rei an opening. Rei fired his concentrated beam on the surface of Aoyama's belt, and then cut the laser off. He then dived forward.

"No wait!" Aoyama cried. "Not the face!"

Rei landed a critical left hook. Aoyama fell on the ground, twitching from his stomachache, but alive. Rei was very pleased with himself, as he just turned around and went back to Ginko.

Speaking of Ginko, she was sitting on bench, still waiting for her Slow-Mo to wear off of Mineta. He was still suspended in mid-air, so Ginko was waiting.

"Three… two… one…" She muttered looking at her watch.

Mineta then yelled as he just scraped the ground hard. Ginko covered her mouth, trying not to laugh. Mineta stood back up fast, as if nothing happened, and just ran straight at Ginko again. She quickly reacted, jumping behind the bench. Mineta ran face-first right into the bench, knocking him out.

And that was that. Rei walked in dragging Aoyama behind him by his cape.

"Huh." Rei admitted. "That was quick."

"Well." Ginko smiled. "That was Plan A-42b Version 6 for you!"

"Uh-huh." Rei replied. "Minus the helicopter and the squid."

Then, Rei and Ginko high-fived each other, and then walked out, leaving Aoyama and Mineta behind on the ground.

Sometime later, it was Sato and Koda's turn next. Some aid bots got Mineta and Aoyama out of the area, so they could have they're turn.

"We can do this, right?" Sato smiled.

Koda nodded in tandem, and the two walked on pretty full of themselves. However, as they walked on, several spikes tore down from the sky, impaling the ground perpendicularly. The two then turned to run, but another set of spikes descended from the sky and impaling the ground perpendicularly again.

"What the-?" Sato started.

Just then a bare-chested boy walked up to them. He was wearing black leather pants, and a brown headband. He also had some kind of brown wrist guards. He had a spike in his hands, shaped and colored exactly the same as the ones obstructing Sato and Koda's path.

"Looks like you guys are… pinned in?" He laughed.

 _Hiromu Masato! Quirk: Quill!_

 _He has several large and sharp quills on his back. Each have a toxin of their own, and he can wield some of them like daggers! However, if he pulls them off very fast and forcibly, he can bleed!_

"Oh, and don't forget!" Hiromu added. "Always look up!"

Sato and Koda got confused by that statement, but they looked up nonetheless. Then, an orange blur landed right behind him, and lightly jabbed them on their necks. The orange blur revealed to be another boy. He had an orange jacket on, with a brown leather shirt underneath. He also had black pants on. But unlike Hiromu, he had a tail, with a sharp stinger attached to it.

 _Tsurugi Kureshima! Quirk: Sasori-Tail_

 _He has scaly orange scorpion tail! The tail has a sharp stinger that carries a poison that can paralyze opponents!_

Sato and Koda quickly collapsed onto the ground, groaning from the poison that Tsurugi just introduced into their system.

"I'm sorry." Tsurugi whispered.

He crouched down, and placed two vials of gold liquid in their hands.

"That's the antidote." He explained. "Drink it when you're able."

He stood up and walked off. Hiromu quickly asked if they should help them up, but Tsurugi said that the school will handle them.

"Wow." He said. "You are really a fan of your own Quirk, huh?"

"At least none of your quills hit them." Tsurugi retorted. "Otherwise this would be completely different."

Hiromu laughed and Tsurugi smirked. Then, the two also walked away.


	10. Fumiko & Sora

Chapter 10: Fumiko & Sora

 **Shizukesa ga shimikomu you de iki wo tometa gozen goji  
** (All Might stands triumphantly with light being shone upon him.)

 **Hijou kaidan de tsume wo kamu asu wa docchi da? THE DAY HAS COME  
** (Then, Star Saber appears behind him. All Might turns around to see him.)  
(When the guitar solo goes in, it cuts to individual shots of the students of Class 1-C.)

 **Keshite akenai yoru mo furitsuzukete yamanai ame mo**  
(Class 1-A are having fun together, all walking together towards U.A.)

 **Kono roku demo nai sekai ni wa arunda yo  
** (Class 1-A then stops as they were faced with a group of students, Class 1-C, who were walking in from the other direction.)

 **Sukoshi mo hen de wa nai no madoromi ni ashi wo torareteru**  
(The background fades to white, leaving both classes in a white void.)

 **Anata wo semeteiru wake ja nainda yo**  
(Class 1-A looks on at Class 1-C, with Class 1-C doing the same at Class 1-A.)

 **Hitori kuusou ni asobu soko de omoi egaita koto made hajiru no kai?  
** (Daisuke steps forward slowly. He then flips out his DiEnd Blaster and fires off a shot. The screen flashes at he fires the shot.)

 **Karamiau meikyuu meikyuu soredemo yuku to iu no?  
** (Star Saber and Eraserhead look at each other and then down below, where Classes 1-A & 1-C were fighting.)

 **Chiisaki tabibito ga kanaderu hajimari no kane no ne  
** (Class 1-A just charges in with Bakugo taking the lead.)

 **Yukuate mo DON'T KNOW DON'T KNOW hontou wa kowai'n ja nai no?  
** (Sakura jumps into air smiling, Akira puts his arms on fire, Takeru spits into XXR an XXL, Ryotarou slashes with his sword downward, Sento shakes his two Full-Bottles, Fumiko spins her tires on her arms, Jin lunges out like an animal with his arms out.)

 **Fumidasu sono ippo ippo ga kaete yukeru sa THE DAY HAS COME  
** (Daisuke stands up, and fires several blasts.)  
(As the song ends, the other classmates pose: Miku poses with a baton in her hand with Kusaka holding his Kaixa Phone in Blaster mode; Rei and Ginko stand tall with their hands on their hips; Misao gets into a fighting position with Sora floating beside him; Hiromu twirls a small quill in his hands with Kuroto doing some kind of zombie pose beside him; Tsurugi looks back with his tail right next to his face and his back facing the screen with Shotaro rubbing his hands; Kasumi puts her blades across her face with Akaza towering behind her.)  
(To finish off, the whole class picture with Star Saber.)

It was now Sero and Iida's turn. They both walked onto the stage.

"So, what's the plan, Prez?" Sero asked.

"Well, considering that our opponents are from Class 1-C…" Iida spoke, thinking up a plan. "We must be cautious. They may attack from behind us."

"Well, aren't you the planner?" asked a voice.

Iida and Sero both stopped moving at that. They quickly braced themselves, ready to engage. However, they never got the chance. A blue blur suddenly tore right through them, knocking them into the air. They landed on their backs, kind of groaning from the initial pain. When they both recovered, they saw who attacked them.

"Well, boys." Fumiko smiled cheekily. "You just got blurred!"

 _Fumiko Irashigi! Quirk: F-1!_

 _She can achieve the speed that a F1 race car can achieve! However, if she goes too fast or too suddenly, she could get whiplash or pass out of exhaustion!_

Iida actually kind of froze when he laid his eyes on Fumiko. She looked really… elegant. Her costume had her in skintight black suit. However, she had true blue armor on top. Her breastplate is shaped like the front of an F1 race car, and the wings acts as shoulder pads. On top of that, her legs were also different. They are just car suspension gears, painted true blue as well. Plus, there are also small tire rings just below her elbows. Her blue hair flows down her back, which also bears a small car spoiler that rests just behind her head. She also has visor on, so that concealed her eyes. However, she retracted them to reveal her topaz-yellow eyes.

"What's wrong, Tenya?" She asked. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

Iida quickly darted back up on his feet.

"Oh, nothing at all!" He replied quickly. "I am just preparing to take in combat against you!"

Fumiko shook her head, and simply pulled her visor out again. Then, something soared above them.

"What the…?" Sero asked.

Just then, a figure slowly floated down from above. However, she didn't land on the ground. She just simply hovered overhead.

"Fumiko!" The figure called. "Don't hog all the boys to yourself!"

Fumiko looked back to see her partner. She was in a crimson colored suit, and white armor plating all over. She seems to have some sort of rocket boosters on her elbows and the back of her lower legs. She also had small wings on her arms, and large wings on her back. She also had a helmet on. The visor was orange, but the helmet was white. It was shaped like the nose of a jet.

"Well, if someone would get here on time, we would be further along right now!" Fumiko snapped back.

Fumiko's partner then landed back on the ground, and took off her helmet. There, her hair was revealed. It was bobby, with its crimson color

 _Sora Tenkujii! Quirk: Rocket Boosters!_

 _She has rocket boosters on her elbows and the backs of her legs! It enables her to take flight. However, much like Iida's Engine Quirk, the rocket boosters are prone to overheating!_

Sora chuckled at Fumiko's comment, and patted her shoulder.

"C'mon, girl!" She joked. "You know me! I like to make a statement when I arrive!"

"And I wonder what that statement be…?" Fumiko muttered under her breath.

Just then, a long white strand of tape shot forward and wrapped up Fumiko. Sora quickly put her helmet back on, but then another strand of tape shot forward and wrapped around her arm. She looked at the direction from where the tape came from, and found that it was from Sero.

"Hate to interrupt your chitchat!" He called out. "But we've got an exercise to win here!"

Sora smirked from inside her helmet, as she began to hover slowly. Sero felt his tape tightening up. He began to cut them off, but Sora never gave him the opportunity. With her rocket boosters now blasting off full power, Sora shot into the sky, with Sero flailing right behind her.

Iida and Fumiko both watched as the two flew away. Fumiko struggled to get back up, but it was no use. Sero's tape was pretty strong. However, much to her surprise, Iida walked over and pulled her up. He began to cut the tape off of her.

"Uh, thanks?" She said nervously.

"You're welcome." Iida replied. "I know we only just met, and it would be quite demoralizing if you fought not at your full potential."

Fumiko blushed slightly, but when Iida had finished pulling the tape off of her, she quickly backed up.

"So, shall we begin?" Iida asked, getting into a stance.

"Gladly." Fumiko smiled, getting into a stance as well.

Iida's engine began to start up. Then, yelling Recipro-Burst, he charged at Fumiko. He then went for a kick, Fumiko seemingly dodged it by going to the side. Iida stopped, and quickly turned back. He quickly found Fumiko standing behind him. He went for another kick, but Fumiko, again, simply dodged the kick again.

Iida was now getting desperate. He turned to get some distance, but Fumiko got in his way. Iida then tried to move somewhere else, but Fumiko kept on getting in his way. He realized that he was cornered now. So, he quickly thought up a plan.

First, he first stepped in a different direction, making Fumiko quickly speed over to face Iida, but Iida used the opening to use his Engines to speed away in an opening. He quickly sped away. Fumiko quickly sped after him. However, as Iida got a bit of a head start, Fumiko had a bit to catch up. Iida quickly swerved into an alleyway, making Fumiko go in the same direction. Fumiko went into that alleyway, expecting a standoff there. However, she hadn't expected an immediate attack. When she took a quick look in front of her, she was met with a kick. Fumiko fell on her back, even skidding on the ground for a bit. However, she managed to stop herself. Fumiko stood back up, and saw Iida standing right by the entrance of the alleyway. He then booked it.

"Okay…" She muttered. "No more Ms. Nice Gal…"

Fumiko raised her arms to her front, and opened up her tire rings on her lower arms. They released pressurized steam before closing back up. She then got into a racing standby position. Revving sounds could be heard from her legs. Then, with tire rubbing on the ground, then she took off.

Iida looked behind him, and quickly saw that Fumiko was right on top of him. However, he can't use his Quirk again, as it would risk halting his legs. He quickly ran down on his own. However, he made the mistake of looking back. When he did, he saw Fumiko jumping to the air.

"Sora!" She called. "Now!"

Just then, Sora appeared out of nowhere, with Sero still flailing around behind her. Sora quickly twirled around and finally cut the tape off of her arm. That sent Sero flying towards Fumiko. She grabbed onto his shoulder and threw him right at Iida. Iida, however, was ready for it. Iida caught him, but the impact was still rather large. Iida slid on his feet as he took the impact. When he stopped, he first made sure that if Sero was okay. He took off his helmet, only for him to throw up right beside.

"Sero!" He called. "Are you okay?"

"Ugh…" Sero groaned. "I'm gonna feel that tomorrow…"

Iida then dragged him clear of the fight, and quickly walked back to face the two students of Class 1-C. However, as soon as he stopped moving, Fumiko began to race around him in a large circle. Iida, at first, had no idea what she was doing, but then, the wind began to pick up. Then, slowly, Iida began to feel weightless. He soon realized that he was slowly floating up to the sky because of the wind. Fumiko continued running around Iida until he was clear of any buildings. When he was, she stopped, but she was passed out almost immediately.

Sora used that to dive in. Adding a little burst to her elbow boosters, she landed an uppercut right onto Iida. However, she pulled it back, as she didn't want to punch the guy's helmet off. However, she also noticed that Iida was now in freefall. Sora quickly grabbed his arm, and gently floated him down.

"Thank you." Iida smiled, adjusting his jaw a bit.

"No prob." Sora replied. "Sorry about that though. You okay?"

"I'll be just fine, thank you." Iida answered.

Just then the alarms blared. The match was over. Sero, who had just regained some strength, stood up and walked up to Sora.

"No fair." He said bluntly. "Next time, you fight me fair!"

Sora shrugged in a joking manner, but Sero took it as an acceptance. However, Iida simply walked past them, and went over to Fumiko, still passed out. He took off his helmet, which had been concealing his blush the whole time. He gently held his helmet under his arm, and walked back over to Sero and Sora.

"Now, about Fumiko…" He asked. "What should we do with her?"

"Well, she passed out from running too fast…" Sora explained. "I think she'll be fine in a few minutes."

Just as she said that, the assistance robots strolled by and placed Fumiko on an extender. Then, they strolled out, going to Recovery Girl. Sora and Sero went back, but Iida asked if he could go along with Fumiko. Sero asked why, but Sora interrupted him by saying that he can. Iida smiled, and walked with the bots to Recovery Girl.

Meanwhile, back in the monitor room, Bakugou began to walk out. He cracked his fists, and smiled eagerly.

"Alright!" He shouted in his usual loud voice. "Time to start busting heads!"

A few people questioned at that remark, but Bakugou ignored them, and walked out smiling. Despite this, Star Saber was quite worried.

"What's the matter, Saber?" All Might asked. "Worried?"

"Well, yes." Star Saber replied.

"No need to worry." All Might assured. "Bakugou is an exceptional young man. I'm sure he'll be okay."

"It's not him I'm worried about." Star Saber corrected. "It's who he's fighting against."

At the same time as Bakugou walked out to the area, the final student of Class 1-C walked out. He was in costume, but he uttered no sound. His fingers simply cracked as he just clenched a fist.


	11. Jin

Chapter 11: Jin

 **Shizukesa ga shimikomu you de iki wo tometa gozen goji  
** (All Might stands triumphantly with light being shone upon him.)

 **Hijou kaidan de tsume wo kamu asu wa docchi da? THE DAY HAS COME  
** (Then, Star Saber appears behind him. All Might turns around to see him.)  
(When the guitar solo goes in, it cuts to individual shots of the students of Class 1-C.)

 **Keshite akenai yoru mo furitsuzukete yamanai ame mo**  
(Class 1-A are having fun together, all walking together towards U.A.)

 **Kono roku demo nai sekai ni wa arunda yo  
** (Class 1-A then stops as they were faced with a group of students, Class 1-C, who were walking in from the other direction.)

 **Sukoshi mo hen de wa nai no madoromi ni ashi wo torareteru**  
(The background fades to white, leaving both classes in a white void.)

 **Anata wo semeteiru wake ja nainda yo**  
(Class 1-A looks on at Class 1-C, with Class 1-C doing the same at Class 1-A.)

 **Hitori kuusou ni asobu soko de omoi egaita koto made hajiru no kai?  
** (Daisuke steps forward slowly. He then flips out his DiEnd Blaster and fires off a shot. The screen flashes at he fires the shot.)

 **Karamiau meikyuu meikyuu soredemo yuku to iu no?  
** (Star Saber and Eraserhead look at each other and then down below, where Classes 1-A & 1-C were fighting.)

 **Chiisaki tabibito ga kanaderu hajimari no kane no ne  
** (Class 1-A just charges in with Bakugo taking the lead.)

 **Yukuate mo DON'T KNOW DON'T KNOW hontou wa kowai'n ja nai no?  
** (Sakura jumps into air smiling, Akira puts his arms on fire, Takeru spits into XXR an XXL, Ryotarou slashes with his sword downward, Sento shakes his two Full-Bottles, Fumiko spins her tires on her arms, Jin lunges out like an animal with his arms out.)

 **Fumidasu sono ippo ippo ga kaete yukeru sa THE DAY HAS COME  
** (Daisuke stands up, and fires several blasts.)  
(As the song ends, the other classmates pose: Miku poses with a baton in her hand with Kusaka holding his Kaixa Phone in Blaster mode; Rei and Ginko stand tall with their hands on their hips; Misao gets into a fighting position with Sora floating beside him; Hiromu twirls a small quill in his hands with Kuroto doing some kind of zombie pose beside him; Tsurugi looks back with his tail right next to his face and his back facing the screen with Shotaro rubbing his hands; Kasumi puts her blades across her face with Akaza towering behind her.)  
(To finish off, the whole class picture with Star Saber.)

Bakugo marched his ass out to the grounds. His turn had finally arrived. He was eager to get started. He smiled evilly as he cracked his knuckles.

"Alright then…" He growled. "It doesn't matter whoever it is… I'm gonna go right through them!"

Back in the monitor room, some of the students had grown weary. It hasn't been a while since they had started attending U.A., but they had attended long enough to know Bakugo's personality. As Kaminari so eloquently put it, a hot steaming pile of garbage full of nothing but rage.

"I feel sorry for whoever's fighting him…" Kirishima whispered.

Star Saber overheard this, and just grew wearier. He then whispered something to All Might.

"All Might." He requested. "Worst case scenario: I want you to stop the match."

"Hm?" All Might muttered. "Why?"

"Because… I have had a chance to study my students' Quirks." Star Saber explained. "And this fight… may have some spilt blood… of my student or Bakugo."

All Might tensed up at that. He had witnessed Bakugo's prowess back in the first Hero Basic Training exercise. But a student that can go beyond that? That was new.

"But don't blame him, please." Star Saber begged. "His Quirk… I'm surprised that it exists."

Whilst all that was happening, Bakugo continued walking. He was itching for a fight, and was not going to wait any longer.

"Hey, dipshit!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. "I'm right here! Come out and fight! Unless you're too scared!"

As if on cue, he heard steps. He looked over to the direction of where the steps came from, and found his opponent. It was a young boy, no different from him in age.

"Well, here I am." The boy called out.

Bakugo studied the boy for a bit. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, as he was just standing there.

The boy had pale green hair, and light skin color. However, one outstanding feature was that he had red eyes, with the shade of red something like the color of blood. He was currently wearing some kind of yellow armor on his torso. Under the armor, he was wearing a green suit with red decals all over it. He was also wearing some type of armor on his legs and arms that exposed the backs of those body parts. His leg armor exposing the back of his legs just below his knees, while the arm armor exposed the back of the arm just below the elbow. On top of that, he had black boots and black gloves on. He also had a strange belt on. It seemed to resemble a face of some kind.

"Finally grew a pair, huh?" He taunted.

Bakugo immediately got into a fighting stance, but the boy outstretched a hand.

"My name is Jin." The boy said. "I'm going to give you one chance. We don't have to fight."

"Huh?" Bakugo muttered.

"My Quirk… is not something that I can easily control…" Jin explained. "We don't have to fight."

Bakugo actually scoffed at this. Someone who didn't want to fight? This would only make him enjoy it more.

"Guess I take that comment back." He sneered. "You haven't grown a pair!"

And on that note, he used his Explosion to get into the air. Once he was airborne, he immediately dived down to land a critical punch. However, Jin saw this, and quickly rolled forward to dodge. For a second, he thought he had dodged it, but Bakugo was smarter than he looked. When he landed the punch, he used his other arm to land an Explosion right on Jin's back, propelling him forward again.

Bakugo quickly stood up and threw himself over to Jin. Jin, still refusing to counter Bakugo, kept on dodging the best as he could. But the more attacks Bakugo threw, he realized that he was being back into a corner.

"C'mon, extra!" Bakugo shouted in his loud voice. "Fight me!"

Jin didn't reply. He just simply kept on dodging and backing up from Bakugo. However, that came to a halt when Jin accidentally bumped his back into a wall. Here, Bakugo saw a chance. He reached for one of his gauntlets, but he aimed up.

"What are you doing?" Jin asked.

All Might, back in the monitor room, knew what he was doing, so he hastily reached for the speakers.

"Young Bakugo!" He called. "You mustn't! Remember the last time you used that!"

"Hey, as long as I don't him directly, it should be fine, right?!" Bakugo retorted.

Aiming just above Jin's head, Bakugo pulled the pin on one of his gauntlets. That resulted in a large explosion that utterly demolished the front of whatever building that Jin had just hit his back with. Jin looked up, and just saw the huge pile of rubble falling. Bakugo jumped back, but Jin took the full blow head on. Closing his eyes, all of the rubble crashed around, and on top of him.

The monitor room was now bustling with noise.

"Kacchan…" Deku muttered. "I know you used the same thing in our battle… but this…"

"Deku…" Uraraka whispered in care.

"Is he actually screwed in the head or something?!" Sero spluttered. "He could've killed that guy!"

Star Saber only winced at the comment. He only knew this fight only has one outcome.

Back out, the rubble had slowly subsided, and the smoke cleared. Bakugo smiled lightly, and walked over to the pile of rubble, slowly beginning to dig.

"Well, this should be enough of a motivation." He muttered to himself.

He continued moving some rubble out of the way, until he found Jin. Well, his arm at least.

"You alive down there?" Bakugo called.

No response. Bakugo just simply crouched down.

"Alright then…" He muttered. "Let's get you up and running again, shall we?"

Bakugo then positioned his hands just next to Jin's arm, and slowly sparked them. But, as he was about to deliver an explosion, Jin's arm twitched. Bakugo a second look, but the arm just lunged itself to Bakugo's neck. Bakugo couldn't react in time, as the arm just grabbed hold of his neck.

Now, normally, Bakugo's response to it would be to just simply blow the arm off, but this was different. The hand almost tightened its grip and was slowly narrowing Bakugo's windpipe. He just simply grabbed the arm and just tried to pry it off of him.

" _I… tried to… warn you…"_ uttered a voice.

Bakugo, while still focused on the arm, looked over to where the voice was coming from. Then, another arm clawed out from the rubble, and the arm pulled along with it, Jin. He climbed out of the rubble, and stood up slowly, carrying Bakugo up with him. This time, Bakugo had finally gotten free of his arm's grasp, and quickly threw an Explosion to Jin's face just to get him some distance.

Bakugo breathed, gasped, and coughed as he tried to get some oxygen back into his lungs.

'What the hell…' He thought.

He looked up at Jin. He wasn't different, only looking dusty due to the rubble. But, he did notice something different. His eyes. The whites of his eyes were gone, along with the irises. His eyes were now just circles of blood red. And his leg and arm armor now have spikes grown out of them, three on each of the back of the legs, and another three on each of the back of the arms. And his skin. It was the same color as his hair, pale green.

Jin slouched his body, and positioned his arm and legs as if a predator was about to pounce on its prey. He muttered something under his breath.

" _A… a…"_ He muttered.

"What are you saying?!" Bakugo yelled, rubbing his neck still.

" _A… a… a…"_ Jin muttered before going to full blown war cry. _"AMAZON!"_

He then leapt into the air, and dived towards Bakugo.

 _Jin Tategami! Quirk: Amazon!_

 _This Quirk basically turns him into a mindless monster that kills anyone or anything within sight! His intellect is overwritten by his basic survival and killer instincts!_

Bakugo prepared himself, as Jin just landed in front of him. Bakugo went for a punch, but Jin just caught the punch. He responded with a backhand punch, but Bakugo quickly backed off from that.

"Damn it, freak-show!" He called.

After getting some distance, Bakugo propelled himself at Jin again. Bakugo lurched back and threw a punch, while Jin just simply made a claw shape with his right hand, and launched the hand forward. The two slid right past each other. At first, no one seemed to have taken any damage. However, Jin only tilted a bit, while Bakugo actually fell on one knee. He held his left side, but then felt something squelchy. He lifted his hand and saw… blood?!

"What?!" He shouted.

Jin turned back, but when he did, he held his head, as if he was in pain. However, that was short-lived, as he just yelled his head off, and grabbed onto his belt. He twisted one of the rods on the belt. There, the blades on his legs glistened, as Jin got into some kind of stance.

 **VIOLENT… STRIKE…**

Jin then launched forward at an astounding speed. Bakugo tried to brace himself, but everytime he lifted his left arm, the pain from the injury increased. Bakugo roared in pain, and he just simply held it with his left. Jin was approaching him fast. Bakugo raised his right arm.

"Stun Grenade!" He called.

He fired his Stun Grenade, temporarily blinding Jin, but he went on regardless. Bakugo, went for a kick, and landed it right on Jin's face. Jin slid on the ground.

However, Jin shook some dirt off, and immediately turned back to Bakugo. Bakugo, still bleeding, stood his ground.

"Come at me, bro." He smiled weakly, trying to tough out the massive gash on his side.

Jin growled quietly, before yelling again. He reached for his belt again, but this time, he pulled out one of the rods, which shaped into some kind of sickle. He twisted the other rod on his belt, and he jumped.

 **VIOLENT… BREAK…**

Bakugo braced himself, as this time, he was just going to take it head on. He clenched a fist, but weakly. He got ready just as Jin got closer. However, he never got the chance. That was because when Jin was just in Bakugo's range, a laser blast of some kind threw him into wall, knocking him out.

Bakugo looked behind him, and saw Star Saber. He was holding a pistol of some kind, and had some of assistance bots with him.

"What are you doing here?" Bakugo asked.

"This fight has gone on for long enough." Star Saber replied.

He looked at Bakugo, and his bleeding side. He knew it. He had all the right reasons to worry about this fight.

"Please. Go to Recovery Girl." Star Saber requested. "You cannot go on with an injury like that."

"Please, this is just a scratch." Bakugo laughed.

But when he laughed, he collapsed on one knee, but Star Saber quickly caught him. Lifting him up, he gently placed him onto a stroller, and he was wheeled away. With that done, Star Saber quickly walked over to Jin's unconscientious body, and just took him away as well.

Back in the monitor room, everyone had all sorts of questions. However, All Might had to avoid answering all those questions. So, he just ushered 1-A out back to their homeroom. After that was done, All Might cancelled out of his Muscle Form, followed by Star Saber entering the room again.

"So…" All Might began. "That's what you meant."

"Yes." Star Saber sighed.

The two sighed, as they were lucky that the fight stopped when it did.


	12. Aftermath

Chapter 12: Aftermath

Now, Hero Basic Training was over. Both classes of 1-A and 1-C returned to their homeroom to finish off the day before the end of the school day.

Class 1-A are bustling with chatter, but it wasn't as loud as it usually is. To note a few examples, Momo found that Jirou had been awfully quiet since she returned from Recovery Girl's office.

"Jirou?" She asked.

Jirou got startled a bit, but got relaxed when it was just Momo.

"What is it?" Jirou asked calmly.

"You've been silent." Momo commented. "And the only other time you were this quiet was when-"

"When Kaminari was absent because of a cold." Jirou finished for her.

Jirou blushed when she said it though. Momo, realizing the implications, smiled, and just patted her friend's back.

Jirou wasn't the only one though. Deku had also been looking at the seat in front of him for a while.

"Worried?" Uraraka called.

Deku turned his head to see Uraraka. She had her hand on her stomach folded together, and also showing worry for a certain flamehead.

"Yeah…" Deku replied solemnly.

However, Aizawa entered the room to give out some last-minute updates before school ends. But he wasn't alone. Behind him, walked in Kaminari and Bakugou.

"Kaminari!" Jirou called out.

Kaminari waved lightly, as he took his seat next to Jirou. Bakugou, on the other hand, just sat down without a word spoken to him. He was holding his side the whole time, as the bandages have stopped the bleeding, but the pain was still there. Aizawa cleared his throat and spoke.

"Alright." He started. "So, let me ask you a question."

Everyone quieted down. Aizawa normally doesn't get this kind of response quickly, but this the quietness would make things much easier.

"Before you go, I would like to know your opinions on Class 1-C." Aizawa asked. "Nothing major, just a little tidbit of your experience with them."

Everyone sighed. It has been a rough day, and it would be nice just to relax and just talk. So, after a bit of talking, they began to speak. Iida was the first one.

"Well, as we only fought them on duos, we can't say much about them personally." He explained. "I only wish for them to fulfill their dreams of becoming Heroes!"

Following that, all of the other students went on one by one on their opinions on Class 1-C. When that was over, Aizawa made the usual closing remarks, such as doing homework, training, and the sorts. After that, class was dismissed, and all of the students left U.A.

Deku, Uraraka, and Iida walked out together, and they saw Akira and Sakura out together right by Akira's Lamborghini. What surprised them was that the two students of Class 1-C seemed to have made up, as they kissed each other before leaving. Deku smiled at that, while Uraraka took a curious look at Deku. Iida asked Uraraka what she was doing, but she denied doing anything.

When the three reached an intersection, they said goodbye, and separated. Surprisingly for Iida, he ran into Fumiko, who recovered from her exhaustion. It turned out that she lived in the same neighborhood as Iida. The two talked together fondly as they went home together.

Meanwhile, Jirou walked home on her own, while listening to her music. On her way, she ran into Miku, her childhood friend as well as her opponent from earlier. The two hit it of very well, as they talked about a lot of things. One of those things might've made Jirou blush a bit.

Back in U.A., Principal Nezu was just looking through some documents. As he was wrapping up, there was a knock on his door.

"It's open." He called out.

Then, opening the door, stepped in Star Saber. He bowed respectfully, and sat down on one of the couches that he had. Nezu, smiling, happily poured him a glass of tea, and sat down across from him.

"Thank you for meeting with me." He said. "I'm sure your schedule is quite something."

"Of course." Star Saber replied, taking a sip of the tea.

"How was your first day with the students?" Nezu asked.

Star Saber gently put his tea down, and spoke his mind.

"They are an exceptional group of youths." He replied truthfully. "However, some are skewed in their paths. I just hope I can provide the teachings necessary for them to be greatest generation of Pro Heroes."

Nezu closed his eyes and sighed proudly.

"Eloquently said, Star Saber." He answered. "It's no wonder All Might speaks highly of you."

Star Saber chuckled, and finished his tea. With that over, he stood up and took his leave. Nezu did the same, only wrapping up a few things before leaving as well. This batch of U.A. first-years will deliver quite the show.


End file.
